Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower
by Delafontaine
Summary: Harry Potter finds solace in the arms of Fleur Delacour while war breaks out in the American Colonies. Leaf through their saga as they traverse the boundaries that are set between them and their love. A unique take on the Harry Potter Universe with a twist of history.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**I have recently read a story from an author named Alexander Ravenhearst but sadly, he has taken this story down. So without his permission, I will try to continue this story in my own way due to it being a great plot and have [personally changed some details to accommodate my own plot for it.**

**Chapter One: The Fated Meeting**

Harrison Potter was a strange man.

A strange man indeed considering the fact that he would always be secretive of his business inside and outside of town. But, apart from that, you would consider him to be a fairly decent young man.

By now, his neighbors would guess his age would be around twenty-two. They were right of course. At the ripe of age of twenty-two, one would think young Harrison would be out every night drinking and spending hard earned money with friends inside the local bars.

But that was not the case for this significant young man.

People inside the village would agree that young Harrison was an unusual boy of his age. Never drinking or out, running wild with the youngsters of his age, he was simply an enigma.

And enigma that caused most of the young women in the village to take a liking for.

Of course, his title and status was certainly part of him being a very sought after husband but women tend to ignore that fact and simply wanted to unravel the mystery that is Lord Harrison Potter.

**-Potter Estate**

"Harrison! Another letter from the Duke of Suffolk requesting you to reconsider the marriage proposal for his daughter, the Lady Lovegood." Was the first sound that Harrison woke up to.

Groggily, Harrison sat up from his bed and started stretching his arms and back. Noticing that something was missing, he stood up and rang a bell.

"Lord Harrison, you are earlier than usual today." A man wearing a sleeping gown and cap spoke at the door of the said room.

"Aunt Alice was particularly early with her mail today. Damned woman can't even give me a moments peace before waking me up with betrothal contracts. Can't she see I am not interested in marrying a woman I do not love, Master Neville?" Harry grumbled as he accepted a mirror from Neville.

Looking at the mirror, he saw himself; at least, his outer self that is always projected to the world. With bright green eyes and perfect, smooth skin, no wonder he is always being pinned for by women across the country. His hair, once untamable, was now pulled back into a ponytail with a wave of Master Neville's wand.

Wand.

Yes, as anyone with an ounce of logic would have guessed, he is a wizard. And what was the reason for Harrison's lack of response for the wand waving done by Master Neville? Simple really, Harrison, too, is of wizard-blood.

"Smooth wand movement Master Neville. A new spell I presume?" Asked Harrison as he put on his rings and robe.

Neville cracked a smile before replying in a cheerful tone. "Discovered it from a local merchant yesterday, My Lord. He guaranteed it would fix any hair anomaly."

Harrison sighed as he stood up and started walking towards the large balcony. His hair was always untamable. A trait passed down from Potter to Potter. It started from his Great-great-great-great and so on grandfather and was deemed incurable but here was a new spell that fixed everything. The Wizarding World seemed to be moving faster than expected but, no matter how fast, was still not keeping up with the muggle one.

He looked out towards the big patch of land he owned and saw his herd of Pegasus galloping around the large field. A little farther from his manors boundaries, he could see the village and the townspeople bustling around. Smokes can be seen clearly coming out of the chimney and the echo of church bells can be heard.

"What do you see Master Neville?" Asked Harrison as he motioned towards the field and looked inquisitively at the man he was with.

Neville, scrunching his face and went into a supposed thinking pose replied carefully "I see a meadow or a field and the village. I suppose I am missing something important again, My Lord?"

Harrison smiled and gazed towards the sky before replying "You are missing the greatest gift we, as humans, will ever receive in this world of ours Master Neville."

Neville, looking dejected that he did not get the exact answer, nodded once before asking slowly as to not disturb his Lord's concentration. "And what would that be exactly My Lord?"

"Life." Answered Harrison as he swept away from the balcony towards the door, swishing his cloak as he passed Neville.

Neville, himself, was only half surprised of his Lord's answer. Harrison had always been this way, spouting nonsense around whenever he felt like it. Ever since his parents death, he had completely changed from being the carefree young man to the serious and willful man he is today.

Neville sighed after recollecting his thoughts before following his Lord outside the room, into the Dining Area which Harrison would usually spend his mornings reading letters and burning them if necessary in the large fireplace that the room had.

**-Potter Manor Dining Area**

Just as Neville suspected, Harrison was already sitting at the head of the table shuffling through his mail with his mother handing them to him one by one.

"But you must respond to these letters Harrison! It would be rude not to even give them a response, even if it was a No." said Alice as she handed a few more letters to Harrison who was just chucking them into the fireplace behind his chair.

Harrison laughed out loud before replying in a mirthful voice "Aunt Alice, these are proposals for betrothal contracts which I specifically told the entire King's Court not to even try to send one for me."

Neville smirked at the situation happening in front of him before coughing to announce his presence and saying in a grave voice "But My Lord, it is expected of you to marry and produce an heir for your Dukedom."

Harry glared at the direction of his long time friend and companion before replying "As I have said in the last Court Meeting, I will not marry out of a contract but out of love. It was in the will of my late father and I agree with him wholeheartedly."

Everyone fell silent after that statement. Everyone in the household knew not to mention the late Duke and Duchess of Clarence for obvious reasons. Harrison took their deaths as his own fault that he could have rectified if he had been more careful at that time. He never forgave himself for it. The household, in turn, saw themselves as the reason for the Lord and Lady to die. They simply didn't do well enough and that led to the destruction of the family they were serving.

Harrison glanced towards the two and saw their long faces before realizing what he had done and tried to rectify his mistake by jokingly saying, "Well, even without fathers orders, I would have still married out of choice. I mean, look at granddad and grandmum. Too bloody exciting for my taste."

Both Longbottoms laughed at that statement. True, the grandparents of their current Lord did not agree much. Them agreeing would have caused a great stir in the household and the village if word got out.

Noticing the change of atmosphere, Harrison smiled before going back and sorting through his mail. Apparently, the Earl of Stockton had enclosed a portrait of his daughter in the mail, hoping to entice Harrison into agreeing. In fact, if Harrison were not so serious about marrying out of love, he would have already taken the offer the Earl was willing to give. The fact that his daughter was also a beauty; he would have been a very envied man.

"This Earl of Stockton, he tries so hard to make me agree to a marriage contract with his daughter." Harry commented lightly as he threw the letter and the portrait into the fireplace.

"My Lord, the Lady of Stockton is a beauty often sought out by suitors, why not accept the offer and be done with this madness?" Neville gestured towards the pile of unopened marriage contracts.

Harrison smirked before summoning his wand from inside his robes and pointed it towards the pile of letters. The letters burst into flames and was quickly turned to ashes before Harrison put his wand back into his pocket. Smiling, he turned towards the mother and son before grinning, "Problem solved!"

Shaking both their heads, the Longbottom matron got up and faced her son saying "How about you young man! When will you decide to marry and bless me with grandchildren? Heaven knows I deserve it."

Neville shifted uncomfortably from his spot before replying somewhat awkwardly "I will get right on it mother."

Harrison just smirked when he saw Alice nod in agreement with the response Neville gave. It never ceases to impress him how Neville can be so bold outside the house but when confronted with his own mother, cowers like a mouse.

"Now now Aunt Alice, I do remember a ball that I have to attend to this evening. Best prepare me for that before drilling Master Neville here of his relationship status." Harrison chided lightly, garnering a thankful smile from Neville.

Alice thought for a second before walking towards the door. Just as she reached it, she looked back and said "Your Magical Tutor will be here shortly, best be prepared when he arrives."

Harrison shot up quickly and rushed towards the door, not even looking as he crashed into several tables and servants who already knew why their young Lord was running and just smiled to themselves.

Neville himself started laughing when his mother disappeared through the door. He already knew that Harrison would run out as he did. Casting a listening spell, he heard Harrison curse and a loud crash signifying that his tutor was already waiting for him.

Satisfied that Harrison got his ass handed to him by his tutor, he got up and cleaned the ash that was left by the burnt letters and sighed. Harrison would have a long way to go to marry a lady and he could never marry before his Lord.

Life was just unfair.

**-Night of the Ball**

Harrison looked up once again and checked the clock that was standing near the entrance of his manor. He had been waiting for the time for the portkey on his hand to activate and bring him to the ball he had been dreading to go.

He looks towards the mirror to view, once more, his attire for the night. Alice had readied for him his usual dress robes. She already knew that Harrison disliked being singled out so she had prepared the robes with the colors he liked and would pass unnoticed by most people, green.

Harrison smiled at the sword he had fastened on his right hip. It was a medium sized sword unlike the rapiers that nobles usually had these days. Encrusted with jewels, it was the prized possession of the Potter Household, the Sword of Gryffindor.

A small tingle from his hand alerted him of the portkey being activated. He waved a good bye to Alice, who was standing by on top of the staircase beaming down at him. Alice, herself, waved back before Harrison disappeared in a flash of light.

**-Palace of Versailles**

Harrison landed smoothly from his portkey journey. He had always had the problem of landing on his ass on journeys such as this when he was a kid, but when you are already the head of your house and a Duke, landing on your feet was a must.

He shook his head and adjusted his clothes before looking up towards the palace.

The Palace of Versailles.

A simple yet elegant palace, which is warded heavily by the French Goblins themselves. Its walls, stronger than those of the English Palace's and yet much more artistic in nature. Unlike the English who value sturdiness and stability, the French value artistry more.

Walking slowly towards the double doors, which were now guarded by two Imperial Guards, he double-checked his signed invitation by the French King Louis XVI. He only met the man once but he certainly made an impression if he was invited to an all-French ball.

Reaching the doors, the one of the two guards held out his hand. Harrison, not knowing what to do, gave him the invitation and spoke in French saying "His Majesty King Louis XVI invited me himself to the ball."

The other guard, who was definitely trying not to laugh at the rusty French, nodded and gestured for him to go through the door.

Harrison, not knowing what to do, said a quick thank you and walked right in. Inside, he could see paintings hanging on each side of the wall. The corridor, in itself, was not long but the amounts of paintings hanging on each side were numerous. Finally, he reached the far end and saw another man wearing a somewhat funny suit gesturing for him to hurry up.

Reaching for the invitation once more, the man stared at him briefly before saying "I will announce your presence. Once finished, you will go down the staircase and greet the King and his family first before setting off on your own."

Harrison nodded in reply before breathing deeply. He would be announced. He was avoiding being recognized and here he was, waiting for the man to shout his name and status. Life couldn't give him a break.

The said man turned from his spot and shouted in a loud voice "Lord Harrison Evans Potter, Duke of Clarence!"

Harrison opened his eyes and started his decent. He was going to be hounded and he already knew it. The looks from all the French nobles were like daggers to him. Although nobody really was opposed to an English being invited, curiosity was still there.

King Louis, bless his soul, took the initiative to greet his guest. Those who saw him move, bowed low to show courtesy.

Harrison looked at the King and sighed in relief. At least there was someone he could talk to here. After reaching the bottom, Harrison bowed low and said "Thank you for inviting me Your Majesty."

The King pulled Harrison up and smiled at him before replying, "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Harrison! Now, come meet my wife and children! Everyone else, return to what you were doing before the Duke arrived."

The Queen and their children were quickly introduced to Harrison. As he suspected, there was a motive as to why he was invited to the ball and family introductions was not it.

"So Harrison, my husband tells me you have not found any women worthy of you." The Queen started as she looked at him straight in the eye.

Harrison glanced at the king who was preoccupied with one of his younger children before replying, "The King is right, I have not found a woman who I want to be by my side as of this moment."

The Queen smiled brightly before pulling a lady who was standing idly by herself and said in a cheerful tone "May I introduce the heiress to the Duchy of Britanny, Lady Fleur Delacour."

The lady in question just arched her brow and bowed slightly. Harrison, taking note of her reaction to him replied "Pleased to meet my Lady. I am sure you have already a sense of who I am?"

"The Duke of Clarence, Lord Harrison Potter. My pleasure to meet you." Fleur replied in a nonchalant manner.

Harrison smiled before observing her. Traditional blonde hair, blue eyes and a sharp face. A woman who must be sought after by most men in France.

"I'll leave you two to talk then." The Queen said and quickly turned around to find her husband and tell him the pairing was a success. God knows how long they have been planning this meeting for and it was time for a celebration.

Harrison glanced towards the said lady before saying "They have set us up."

"I know." Fleur replied as she looked around.

He, himself, looked around before asking, "Why are they setting you up though? I am pretty sure with a face like yours, you would have no problems in finding a husband."

"That is the problem. Every man either wants my position or my face as a trophy wife. I would have neither and have stayed unmarried. The question here is, why are you being set up? A face and a position like yours would have most women in England swooning." Fleur replied with a serious face.

Harrison smiled at the fact that this lady was almost like him. "Your problem is, alas, also my problem. Now, how about we dance to this melody before continuing our conversation. I believe from the looks of that man over there, he wants you for himself!" He whispered as he dragged the lady into the middle of the room.

Fleur looked towards the man Harrison had pointed before replying in a grave tone "That is Lord Draco Malfoy. A man whose head is bigger than his fortune. He is one of the suitors who I, unfortunately, had accidentally toppled a hot cup of tea on his pants."

Harrison laughed softly before replying "Such a waste of pants. Do be careful around me My Lady, I do not want my pants to be spilled on!"

Fleur just smiled, a true smile for the first in many years. The King and Queen saw this smiled at each other's success before the Queen spoke "The court will not like her to be married to an English noble."

The King just sighed before replying, "I know, my dear. But, for the sake of the happiness of my niece, I must do something about it."

**-Sidelines**

Draco Malfoy was angry. Worse even, he was furious! How dare the Englishman take his lady and dance with her! Even worse is that his lady agreed readily!

Lord Draco Malfoy, Comte de Toulouse, was always a pompous Lord. Never doing work and never caring for his workers, he only had one goal, which is to climb up the social ladder. And the fastest way he could do that is to marry the Lady Fleur and assume the title, Duke of Britanny.

And now, with the Lord Potter in his way, he must be more aggressive.

"You will be mine my flower. Whatever it takes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing things right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Two: Court Problems**

**-House of Lords**

"WE MUST STOP THE AMERICANS FROM ATTAINING THEIR SO-CALLED INDEPENDENCE! IT IS VITAL FOR OUR RESOURCES TO BE STABLE WITH THE UPCOMING WAR WITH THE FRENCH!" shouted Lord Bones as he shook his fist towards the opposition.

After his bold statement, everyone rose and started shouting at each other. Harry just looked on with the happenings, he never knew as to why these fools would even argue about this topic when the Americans were already on the verge of attaining their own independence.

Someone from the crowd saw Harry not caring for what was happening and asked loudly, "WHAT DOES THE LORD POTTER THINK OF THIS MATTER?"

Everybody quieted down and sat down, composing themselves, before looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry shook his head slowly before asking softly, "What is the importance of myself in these meetings? You all know that I am only here to represent my House and that is all."

Mutterings started as the Lord Potter questioned his being here. Apparently, not everyone knew, and shouts of the very young Lord to be excluded from further meetings until he is old enough started to echo throughout the halls once more.

Lord Howe, seeing the confused state of the aristocrats, stood up and explained, "THE LORD POTTER IS HERE BECAUSE HE IS REPRESENTING HIS OWN DUCHY! EVEN AS YOUNG AS TWENTY-TWO, A LORD STILL MUST ATTEND!"

Everyone silenced once more as the Deputy Chief Whip spoke once more, "MOST IMPORTANTLY, LORD POTTER IS A JUNIOR MEMBER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY AND THEREFORE, IS HERE AS ONE OF THEIR REPRESENTATIVES! REMEMBER THAT!"

Lord Howe sat back down and gestured for the Lord Speaker to continue.

Lord Williamson, the Lord Speaker, took out a handkerchief and coughed before continuing in his drone-like voice, "Well said, Lord Howe. Now, going back to the venerable Lord Potter, what say you in this situation?"

Standing up, Harry gestured towards the open map in the middle of the chamber, "How many more men must we sacrifice until this bloodshed will end?"

He strode forwards and started moving the figurines on the map. "The Americans are close to achieving their life-long dream of becoming independent. And they, themselves, know of this."

Lord Bones stood up at this and asked sarcastically, "How would you know of this Lord Potter? Are you a great tactician now?"

Some people laughed before most died down, waiting for the young Lord to explain.

Harry looked up at the people assembled and sighed, "They have almost breached our lines! Only a blind man would not notice that we have been moving our lines further and further away from them. It would take a great military success to win this war for our side."

At this prompt, Lord Black stood up and asked, "And what does the Duke propose?"

Harry grinned at this. He had been waiting for a person to ask him of his opinion and he knew that if he told them, there would be a mass campaign for his expulsion from the House of Lords.

"What I suggest, Lord Black, is the withdrawal of our men from the American soil! As well as reforming our alliance with the French! We know of their strong foothold in Canada and with them by our side, we would be able to still have our resources and an allied Nation from which we can actively trade our goods!" replied Harry as he sat down.

Immediately, the outburst started once more. This time, it was both sides unitedly yelling at one man, Harry Potter. Shouts of heresy, idiotic, hysterical and other words that were vulgar in a way wee thrown at him.

Harry just sat there, taking every insult thrown at him without thought. He knew he was right, of course. The loss was inevitable and everyone in this House knew of it. But pride was at stake here.

"ORDER! ORDER!" shouted Lord Williamson as he tried to maintain the peace inside the House of Lords.

Slowly but surely, everyone sat back down once more. Although, the tension in the air seemed to linger, mostly concentrated at the Lord Potter.

"Lord Potter," started Lord Williamson as he scratched his beard, "Are you aware of our victories in the Americas under the esteemed Sir Howe?"

Harry nodded before replying, "Indeed, we have had victories. But, looking at this in a very critical view, could we hold on to those victories long enough? We are fighting a battle against both Americans and Spaniards here-"

"AND DO NOT FORGET THE WRETCHED FRENCH!" shouted Lord Bones as he shook his fist while almost everyone grunted in agreement.

Harry looked up and replied, "The French have not officially taken a stance in this-"

"We know of your dealings with the French King Lord Potter! Do not protect him from the blames!" replied an angered Lord Bones with everyone agreeing once more.

"My dealings with the French Nation are not of your concern, Viscount!"

Lord Black, seeing an opportunity, stood up and asked, "And what would these dealings be, Lord Potter? I am sure everyone of the members in this House would be sleep better if we know of the nature of these businesses you do with the enemy."

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, LORD BLACK! THE DEALINGS OF THE DUKE OF CLARENCE IS HIS OWN!" shouted a very irritated Lord Speaker.

Harry scratched his growing goatee before replying in a very casual and appeasing manner, "It is fine, Lord Speaker. I will divulge my businesses if need be."

He then stood up and looked around the House before starting once more, "My most esteemed uncle, King George the Third, has asked me start negotiations for a potential alliance for both our nations. And King Louis the Sixteenth has agreed for a political marriage."

"That is all we ask, Lord Potter." Replied a very satisfied with Lord Black as he sat down.

Harry nodded to him and Lord Bones before pacing around the map that was laid the middle of the room. Grabbing his walking stick, he started prodding the pieces until he was satisfied.

"We must try pushing back these Americans. And what better way to start doing that by landing our troops at Long Island!"

Everyone started nodding. It was a great plan. The bulk of the American forces under Washington were situated there and with a victory, it would boost the morale of the British troops and strike a blow against these revolutionary colonists.

Lord Williamson spoke up before anyone can and asked, "Who would lead this push? I am certain that Sir Howe is more than capable but I believe he is indisposed right now due to his marriage. Am I right about your son, Lord Howe?"

Lord Howe nodded and replied, "Yes, he is marrying the Lady Nottingham. He has been given a Leave of Absence by the King himself."

"Then I will lead them!" Answered Harry as he swung his cane in a circular motion.

Lord Howe looked up at the bold statement and asked, "What would a young Lord like you know about warfare? You are just a mere boy!"

Harry swung his cane down on the American banner on the map before replying, "A young man, I may be. In this world, we must all do our part and since this is my plan, I must see to it that it is well executed."

"WELL SAID, NEPHEW!" boomed a voice from the door.

Everyone looked towards the direction before bowing reverently as the King himself, walked in with his wife and the Prime Minister Pitt.

"Uncle, I wasn't aware you were attending this humble meeting today." Said Harry as he bowed towards his uncle.

King George laughed before sweeping around and saying, "Harry, you know you do not need to bow down to me! You are like a son to me!"

Harry smiled before standing up straight and replying, "And you, like a father when my own fell in the battlefield."

"If only my son would be more like you! Respectful and witty!"

"We could never have everything, uncle."

Harry turned towards his aunt before kissing her hand, "How are you doing, aunty?"

Queen Charlotte smiled at her nephew before replying dearly, "Better now that I am looking at your healthy face! I swear that you were ten pounds thinner last time I laid eyes on you!"

Harry laughed a little before replying, "I am forced to eat better these day, with the Lady Longbottom nagging me."

Queen Charlotte smiled before gesturing towards the Prime Minister. Harry, almost forgetting, turned towards William Pitt and shook his hand, "How are you faring, Pitt, you old dog!"

William Pitt, known to be stoic in every gathering, smiled for once and replied, "Better than you are, Potter! I see you already volunteering for the frontlines!"

At this, the King spoke out, "Why do you risk your life for such a dispute that our Generals should deal with, Harry? You are a relative and I must see to it that you are ready to take thrown if the circumstances should arrive!"

Harry shook his head, "I cannot just standby while our men are dying left and right, uncle. This is my country, as much as theirs, and if my blood should be shed with them, then I welcome it!"

Charlotte took her nephews hands into her own, "Are you certain of this action, Harry? We all know that your uncle has been hinting that you would be taking his thrown after he steps down. Why risk your life for this?"

"These are our people, aunty. Their blood is no more special than mine. If we would win this war, we must set let everyone see that even the Royal Family would fight side-by-side with the common people for this country." Answered Harry as he caressed his aunts fingers in comfort.

"What would you achieve of this, Harry! You are of Royal Blood! We are ruler, not soldiers!" said a very irritated King.

Harry walked towards the map once more before sighing, "My fathers blood was spilt for this country. This country! I would not let his sacrifice be in vain! If this plan of mine is to succeed, we must have a high moral amongst the troops."

William Pitt, seeing that this argument would last longer than it should, responded, "Lord Harrison is right in this matter. But, we could always send a much more experienced Lord in this battle."

Sweeping around to look into the King's eyes, he continued, "But Lord Harrison must not forget that he is of Royal Blood and of his tasks in the French Court."

Harry looked up wearily and replied, "I know of my task! Royal Blood or not, this is my country and I should be given a right to fight for it!"

"FINE!" Shouted a very angry King before continuing, "KNEEL BEFORE ME DUKE OF CLARENCE!"

Harry walked towards his uncle and knelt down accordingly.

King George unsheathed his sword before placing it on Harry's shoulder and said, "AS OF THIS DAY, LORD POTTER IS NAMED THE GENERAL OF THE ROYAL ARMY! HE IS TO SET SAIL TO THE AMERICAS THREE WEEKS FROM NOW AND LEAD THE CHARGE ON LONG ISLAND! AFTER THAT, HE MUST COME BACK AND RESUME HIS DUTIES AS LORD AND DUKE!"

Looking down, he added once more, "Hope that you come back, nephew. Or else, I might just have to go to hell and pull you out myself! You know that you are the most capable of taking the throne and leading this country into a golden age."

Harry nodded seriously before standing up and walking out the doors. He knew that his task would be considered the most dangerous. Long Island was and still is the most defended of all the garrisons. George Washington, himself, was there with his army. He just hoped that his ploy would work. But before that, he must go back to France. A lady was waiting for his return there.

**-French Court**

Louis the Sixteenth was sitting on his throne while Pierre Beaumarchais droned on and on about sending supplied to the Americas. Personally, he did not want to meddle into British affairs ever again.

"We must send those supplies, Sire!" Said Pierre as he stood in front of the throne, "We would gain a great ally if the Americans were to defeat the British!"

Louis snapped at that and replied, "The British would be a better ally! Have you not listened to my proposals of the marriage contract between the Lady Delacour and the Lord Potter?"

Pierre shook his head, "What do we gain from that marriage? A beauty such as the Lady Delacour should be married to one of the most distinguished French family! Not to some foreigner! Especially since we are likely to lose the Duchy of Britanny if she is married to him!"

"The Duchy isn't of importance here! The British are better allies since they control the Canadian trade routes! And also, the Lord Potter would be a great ally once we have him." Retorted Louis as he gestured angrily with his hands.

Pierre looked outside the window before replying, "The court would not be pleased with that arrangement, Sire. You know of the Malfoys influence! They would surely rally the people and try to usurp you once more!"

"Devious little mongrels, those Malfoys! They should have been killed after the Seven Years War!"

"Be that as it may, Sire. We must consider the position we are in. Helping the Americans would placate the court, especially the Malfoys. I am not saying to abandon the plan of your Majesty. We must simply, try to play neutral."

Louis sighed knowing that Pierre was right in all accounts. Frederic Malfoy was a slimy and slippery fellow. He would try to usurp the King at any given chance and this would be one of those chances if he tried pushing for an alliance with the British.

But before he could make a decision, his wife walked in the chamber and said, "My Lord, the Duke of Clarence is here once more with a request to see the Lady Delacour."

Pierre bowed towards the King and Queen before leaving. Louis smiled at his wife before saying, "Let the poor lad in! He must be really excited to see our niece once more for him to come back at such a short interval!"

Marie smiled at her husband before giving him a kiss on the lips before replying, "They are a great pair. We must talk about the marriage proposal soon!"

Louis could only nod, not wanting to tell his wife about the compromise he would have had to make on the next court meeting to placate the populace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Three: Long Island**

**-Versailles Jardins**

Harry sighed as he sat by the tree in the middle of the French Garden; with the lovely Fleur Delacour laid her head on his lap. He was currently stroking her hair with joy as she sighed with happiness.

"What is bothering you mind today, Lord Potter?" Asked a very worried Fleur.

Harry smiled at her beautiful form before replying, "You never cease to amaze me as to how you always seem to know when something is bothering me!"

Fleur smiled sweetly at him and nudge him on his chest, "My womanly instincts never fail me, Harry. So, what is troubling you and maybe my wit could solve what the great Lord Potter could not!"

"It is of no importance right now, Fleur." Harry replied quite hastily.

Seeing that Harry would not be dissuaded, Fleur leaned up and kissed him softly before asking once more, "How about now?"

Harry sighed, it had only been two weeks since his arrival from Britain to France but he and Fleur had immediately hit it off. They both know that they would be marrying each other politically; they had practically embraced the opportunity. Fleur, the quiet yet witty woman that Harry had been seeking. Harry, the man who had a heart of a Lion and yet a gentleman at heart. Both were immediately engrossed with each other.

"It is about the American Revolution." Answered Harry before brushing the hair that fell onto Fleurs face when she got up.

"What about the revolution? Let the Generals deal with them. We are politicians and we should deal with the legalities while the soldiers do fighting."

"That is the problem." Replied Harry cryptically before running a hand through his hair.

Fleur got up now and sat beside him, "How can that be the problem? It is simple, is it not?"

"I volunteered to lead an assault against the blunt of their forces."

Fleur immediately slapped him on the face before frantically asking, "Why would you do that? Do you not care for me?"

Harry nursed his cheek. It was true, he cared for Fleur but his country was still more important. He was a British, after all, and service to his country is his main priority.

"I do care for you Fleur, far too much than I ever would have hoped. But this is my country! Damn it! If I could end this madness, I would! But this is the only way I know of how to stop the war!"

Fleur caressed the cheek she had slapped moments before looking at his beautiful green eyes and saying, "I am sorry for hitting you."

Harry smiled, "You had to let your emotions out, I do not mind. In fact, it kind of knocked some sense into me."

"Well then, you should stay and let me hit you more! You know how much I care for you." Fleur replied sadly.

"I know my flower. And I would if I can. But we must all do our part in this war that we are fighting!" Harry said while kissing Fleur on her cheeks, "We must all be prepared to sacrifice something for the good of everyone."

Fleur sniffed, "But I need you here! This is where you belong, beside me!"

Harry smiled sadly, "And I wished I could be here for eternity! But I cannot. Trust me when I say this Fleur, I will try my best to get back to you!"

"You better keep that promise, Lord Potter! Or else, I might just have to go to hell myself and drag you back to me!"

Harry laughed loudly at that statement, "My uncle said the same thing when he appointed me the position of General two weeks ago."

"Then he must be a great man to know how special you are! And I thought Britons were all ignorant!" replied Fleur amusingly.

Harry just sighed before dragging Fleur back into his arms. He could lie here with her all day and he would not mind. But, alas, fate had decreed it was his time to do his part for the greater good of his kin.

"Fleur, I must leave soon. The invasion will start in a week and the preparations I must do would have to be done no later than tomorrow."

Fleur looked at his eyes before replying, "Promise me that you will return to my arms."

"I cannot promise that, my flower. But I can promise you that I will do my very best to come back and be with you once more." Harry smiled sadly at Fleurs tearful eyes.

Before Fleur could say anything, Harry stood up and smiled at her before spinning and apparating away.

Fleur could only shed tears as she saw the tears in his eyes before he apparated away. She knew that he was a brave, honest and powerful man. She just had to trust him that he would come back to her.

"He is a different kind of man, isn't he?" asked a voice behind her.

Fleur didn't even have to look back, "Yes, aunty. He is certainly one of a kind."

Queen Marie Antoinette walked towards her niece and tried to console her, "You know of his brave heart. He would never just stand by as his countrymen were being put down left and right. He is unlike any other aristocrat, willing to face death rather than flee from it if it meant saving his own kin."

Fleur sniffed before wiping the tear on her eye before replying in a fond voice, "He is certainly a very different kind of man. The only man I would ever consider sharing my life and future with."

"Well then!" Replied her Aunt as she pushed Fleur towards the Palace, "We must see to it that you are well prepared to see him once more when he returns!"

Fleur laughed joyfully as she was being pushed by her aunt towards the Palace dressing room. She would definitely wait for her Lord, even if it takes forever.

**-Long island**

George Washington sat with his commanders as they planned out their defenses against their oppressors, the British.

"We should start putting perimeter defenses. The British might take the chance and attack us while the bulk of our forces are situated in this island." Suggested on of his commanders.

Washington pinched his nose before replying, "I do not disagree with your plans. However, we must take into account that we are still in the process of resupplying. We cannot start making perimeters without the men freshly equipped."

Johns, a Lieutenant General of the Army, nodded his head before replying, "I agree with the General in this course of action. We must resupply first before starting with the perimeters! Besides, the British General Sir Howe is not here at the moment. Our spies have seen him set sail for home, supposedly for his wedding with the Lady of Nottingham."

"Lucky bastard, the Lady is a beauty! With curves to spare" Another commander commented, with the whole group nodding.

Washington looked over the map and saw only one weakness, the banks. It would be enough for the British to send in a small army to attack them and win the day if they don't try to cover that area.

"We have to protect the shoreline. If the British were to attack, they would do it from that point."

The other commanders stopped laughing and observed the map that was laid out for them. It was true; the shoreline opened their camp to enemy harassment or even a full-scale invasion, in which case, they would surely fall easily.

An officer stared at the map and moved some pieces before saying, "We can put the Scouting Division on this spot as look-out. They would signal if there were any enemy sightings, which would give us time to prepare."

Washington and the other commanders looked at the battle plan. It was feasible. That would take away some men from the resupplying but with the look out, they would not be surprised and would be prepared.

"We all agree on this then?" Asked Washington as he stared at each and every one of them in the eyes.

Everyone nodded in agreement, which Washington took as a sign to start drafting his orders. After finishing the letter, he gave it to one of his messenger to be delivered to the Scout Division leader.

"Everyone dismissed."

Everyone started filing out, leaving General Washington with his second-in-command, General Lee.

"George, you know this is a very risky move of not putting a perimeter around the garrison. We might as well be sitting ducks out here!"

Washington sighed before sitting back into his chair, "I know Lee. But we need all the men for the resupplying. The Scouts are very capable of looking out for the enemy, I trust them with my life."

Lee shook his head before walking out, "I feel that this is a very bad choice, Washington. And I know you know it too."

George Washington massaged his head before softly whispering, "I know Lee, I know."

**-British Fleet**

Harry looked towards the horizon and saw the outline of Long Island from the distance. This would be his first battle. He was sheltered from the world when he was born, his father, always fighting for the Army as a General, while he was left in the care of his mother.

"Lord Potter, the fleet is ready by your command." Said one of his commanders.

Harry looked at the man and the assembled army in front of him. This was his vanguard. The people who he would fight side by side with. Glancing around, he could see no fear, just anticipation.

"BRITONS! WE STAND HERE TODAY TO FIGHT A COMMON ENEMY! THE RADICALS WHO IS TRYING TO USURP OUR RIGHT TO RULE THEM! THE AMERICANS WERE AND STILL ARE BRITISH AND YET THEY WOULD RATHER SEPARATE THEMSELVES FROM US!" Harry started as he inhaled the salty ocean wind.

"THESE MEN ARE TRAITORS! AND TODAY, THE KING HIMSELF IS HERE IN THE FORM OF MYSELF, TO FIGHT THIS ONCOMING BATTLE WITH EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! TODAY, THE AMERICANS WILL SEE WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE WE ARE! WE ARE BRITONS! WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHT TO KEEP OUR TRADITIONS, LAND AND RESOURCES FROM THOSE WHO WOULD SEE THAT WE LOSE THEM! TODAY WE FIGHT NOT ONLY FOR OUR NATION, BUT FOR OUR NATIONALITY AND RIGHT TO THESE LANDS!" Harry finished as he combed his hair with his fingers.

The men started cheering and that caused the other ships men to cheer as well. They all heard what Harry had spoken due to him casting a Sonorus charm on his throat a moment before he made the speech.

Harry raised his hands before bringing it forward, signaling for the ships to sail forward.

The greatest battle of the American Revolution would begin.

**-Long island Shoreline**

Captain John Skinner took a swig of his rum before sitting back on a dried log. He had been fortunate enough to be assigned for the early morning watch while his company was cooking their breakfast.

It was these times that he could relax. An attack was improbable at this rate since the bulk of the army was here. No one in their right mind would think of attacking them.

He took another swig before looking to his right; the last thing he saw was a green light that hit him between the eyes before he slumped down dead. His comrades, hearing the dull thud of him falling, started to get up but were shot down dead by a barrage of bullets.

Harry looked at the face of the first person he killed in this war before throwing up. He had killed mercilessly, and yet he did it without remorse, just queasiness.

Everyone looked to their commander and knew of his first kill. They couldn't blame him after all since they were much worse.

Harry noticed his vanguard looking at him. Thinking he was wasting time, he pulled himself together and shouted, "Send the signal for the other ships to drop anchor and join us! We will take them by surprise!"

One of his guards pulled out a blue flag and waved it up high. At once, anchors were dropped and the soldiers started getting of the boats and forming ranks on the beach.

**-An hour later**

It took an hour or so just to get everyone is position, but with wizards on each ship, they were able to mask their presence with repelling charms. These wizards, of course, were not known to be magical due to the Statue of Secrecy.

His vanguard stood at attention as Harry mounted his horse and pulled out his sword. This signaled for the wizards to bring down their wards and the footmen to charge. And charge they did.

**-American Camp**

George Washington was having a great time reading his book when he heard a distinct sound in the air. Footsteps…lots of them.

Quickly grabbing his gun and sword, he ran towards the nearest tower and looked out onto the shoreline.

Britons. Everywhere.

Thinking quickly, Washington ran towards the bell and rang it five times while shouting, "BRITONS! BRITONS! PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

Everyone sprang into action, although sluggishly due to them being too complacent and an attack was the last thing on their minds that would happen.

"LEE! PREPARE TO FIGHT THEM OFF WHILE WE ORGANIZE A RETREAT! WE HAVE BEEN CAUGHT OFF GUARD!" shouted Washington as he tried to muster up a defense.

General Lee, who was mustering his own forces, nodded at the command and started to mobilize his men to meet the opposing force. It was his fault for not putting his own forces on guard but ultimately; it was Washington's fault. And he would pay for it once this fuss was all over. For now, he must concentrate on the upcoming battle, no matter how hopeless it was.

**-British Forces**

Harry saw the enemy starting to mobilize at a slow pace and smirked, they had caught them off guard.

"MOVE OUT! WE HAVE THEM OFF GUARD! SHOW THESE PEOPLE HOW REAL SOLDIERS OF THE EMPIRE FIGHT! SHOW THEM THE MIGHT OF THE BRITISH NATION!"

Everyone shouted in agreement as the formations started to move in against the American base.

"We will win this day, I am sure of it." Smirked Harry as he led his own vanguard into the fray.

And that they did. The Britons had won the battle that day against the Americans in the largest battle of the entire Revolution.

**A/N: As you can see, I am taking things out of history, almost all events are true, some names were altered and events were rearranged to suit my needs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Four: Showdown**

**-French Court**

"AN EMINENT DOOM WILL FALL UPON US IF WE TRY TO HELP THE ENGLISH! THEY ARE LOSING THE WAR AGAINST THE AMERICAN REVOLUTIONARIES!" Shouted Lord Malfoy as he stood in the midst of the other Lords and Ladies.

King Louis sighed before speaking up, "We must not be rash with this situation. For all we know, the British might just turn things around once more!"

The entire Court burst into murmurs as they contemplated about the opinions of both dignitaries. Malfoy had a point, if the British were to lose, they would be given a small chance at taking back some of their territories in the Fur Trade lands. But, nonetheless, the King had also made a valuable statement. If the Britons were to turn the tides, they would lose the supplies that were being discussed to be sent to the Revolutionaries.

"Besides, I have been talking for a peace treaty with King George the Third of the British Empire." Continued Louis as he relaxed in his seat.

Comte de Grasse snarled at this statement and responded viciously, "WE KNOW OF YOUR DEALINGS! YOU INTEND TO SHIP THE GEM OF OUR EMPIRE! THE LADY DELACOUR!"

Outburst started at that statement as the guards burst in and started restraining the Lords that were raging. Louis sighed at the crowd of politicians in his Court before raising his staff and slamming it down with a resounding crack that stopped every movement.

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!"

Reluctantly, everybody started sitting down and composing themselves, letting the King continue.

"I am not giving away the Lady Delacour to just any man. She is to be wed to the most esteemed Duke of Clarence, Lord Harrison Potter, the nephew of King George and third in-line for the throne."

Malfoy stifled a laugh before saying, "You intend to give off the most beautiful woman in France to a foreign Duke? Would it be better, My Lords and Ladies, that the Heiress be married to a prominent French family?"

Louis stood up at this jab, "MY FAMILY'S BUSINESS IS OF OUR OWN! THE DUCHY OF BRITANNY IS OF NO IMPORTANCE TO THIS COURT!"

"Oh, but is of great importance, My Lord. Remember that the British could use its harbors to launch an attack if they decide to turn their backs of us!" replied a very old Lord in the Court.

Malfoy stood up once more and said in a slimy tone, "Maybe we should have the Lord Potter captured when he visits next time. We could have him ransomed for our lost lands in Quebec and Mont Real!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! WE MUST NOT ENDANGER OUR STANCE IN THIS WAR! CONCENTRATING ON OUR POSITION IS THE TOPIC OF THIS MEETING, NOT MY NEICE'S MARRIAGE!"

Louis the Sixteenth seethed as he tried to dissuade the Court from helping the British but in the end, all he was able to do is to have another deliberation next week. Hopefully, the distraction would prove useful for Lord Potter and his invasion to succeed and persuade the Court that a political marriage is of the best option with the British right now.

**-Long Island**

Harry stared at the horizon as he tried to block out the smell of death all around him.

It had been two days after their decisive victory at this very fort and yet, he was still wary. Wary of what? He could never pinpoint the exact cause but it is there, eating his mind day and night as he watched his men burn the dead of both sides.

They had, of course, lost men. But the men they lost were so small in amount that he was able to count them with his finger…and toes. They had lost only eighteen men due to little resistance while the Americans had lost almost two thousand men and still counting.

And yet, those lives that he had lost were still lives. Unlike any other General who would celebrate for such an easy victory, he was mourning. Mourning for the eighteen men that would never get to see their families back in Britain. Mourning for the lives of the Americans who died because of a blunder made by their Commander-In-Chief.

"My Lord, the men are waiting for you." Said one of his vanguard, Sir Weasley.

Harry nodded, "Thank you, Sir Weasley. I will be there shortly."

Weasley nodded back as he marched of towards his post beside the stage that was set up for the General. He had only the highest regard for Lord Potter and he would absolutely protect his General and Duke's life.

Standing up from his position, he started his trek towards the stand. Today, he would have to tell of his next move. They had all the advantages at this moment and it would be ludicrous to not to take it.

As he stood on the stage, he could see the expanse of soldiers waiting for him. In front, he could see his own commanders in line and saluting to him. The soldiers, themselves, were standing in attention and saluting with pride as the General that led them to the greatest military success in this Revolution was smiling sadly at all of them.

"TODAY, WE HAVE SECURED A GREAT VICTORY FOR OUR KING! WE HAVE SHOWN THESE AMERICAN REBELS HOW WE BRITISH FIGHT!"

Shouts of agreement rang throughout the ranks. And yet, the crowd fell back to silence as Harry held up his hand.

"A VICTORY IN A SINGLE BATTLE COULD NOT WIN THE WAR ENTIRELY. WE HAVE MANY BATTLES AHEAD OF US. WE HAVE LANDED IN THIS FOREIGN SOIL TO TEACH THESE PEOPLE A LESSON AND IT HAS JUST STARTED! ARE YOU ALL PREPARED TO FACE THEM ONCE MORE IN BATTLE?"

Once more, everyone cheered in agreement at the statement of their Duke and Lord. The morale, itself, was at all time high with the great success on this battle. And yet, Harry could still feel the uneasiness that had started to plague him after the battle.

Before Harry could reply, a messenger ran forward and whispered information into his ear. Harry's expression turned from shock to joy as he dismissed the messenger and turned towards his men and said, "FORTUNE FAVORS US TODAY! THE AMERICANS ARE NOW HOLED UP AT THE FORTIFICATIONS IN BROOKLYN HEIGHTS AND RECUPERATING! MY FELLOW COUNTRYMEN, WE MUST SEIZE THIS CHANCE ONCE MORE AND ATTACK THEM WHILE THEY ARE WEEK! PREPARE TO MARCH TOMORROW!

Harry didn't wait for the shouts of agreement to resound. He quickly ran towards his tent and grabbed his copy of the map on this foreign land. It would be take a better strategy for them to take Brooklyn Heights since the Americans would be much more ready for an assault. Nevertheless, they must try.

"Lord Potter, what do you intend for our strategy?" Asked on of his commanders.

Harry looked up from his map and moved around pieces on the map, "Do you see this? We must lay siege on the fortifications that General Washington would have already set up. What do you suggest?"

General Lord Cornwallis strode up to the map and made a circle shaped formation with the British figurines, "We must encompass them. Trenches would do well in this situation. Once we cut off supplies, they would drop like flies and we would have an easy victory."

Everybody nodded with the strategy and some even patted Cornwallis on the back. Harry, himself, nodded at the plan before saying, "We move out tomorrow. I want Lord Cornwallis' men to prepare to dig the trenches while everyone else would be on guard duty. No one will fire a gun if we are not under fire first. I want them to dread at inevitable."

**-Brooklyn Heights**

George Washington was pacing back and forth outside the medical tent that was put up when they arrived at this fort.

It had been three days since the massacre at Brooklyn Heights and the sound of his men being shot down was still ringing in his ears. It was his blunder and he knew it and now, one of his commanders was severely wounded while covering their retreat.

"He is fine now General." Said the Doctor as he wiped his hands on a piece of bloody cloth.

Washington looked up before smiling sadly, "Was it bad, Doc?"

"It was not something I could not fix. He will be back in action after a few weeks of rest."

"That's good to hear!" replied Washington as he went in to see his courageous friend and commander.

Lee watched as Washington walked in and headed towards his bed. He could still not forgive him for trusting a junior officer of the Army in regards to their strategy on Long Island.

"Washington, you should be out there making preparations of attack against the enemy. They would surely come for us now that we are at our weakest!" Exclaimed the wounded General as he tried to get up, only to be held down by Washington himself.

George sighed before sitting beside the bed of his commander, "Do not be weary, Lee. I have already set up the perimeter around the camp and we should be fully ready to combat any attack by the British."

Lee nodded before looking towards the other beds that were occupied by the few of his men that survived, "We should have been ready, damn it! We lost so many men that day. Young and old were slaughtered by those British dogs and they didn't even listen to their pleas of mercy!"

Washington could only nod sadly while clutching his sword and wand hardly. He knew where this was going and he already knew at heart that it was his fault.

Just before he could utter any word, shouts rang outside which alerted both Washington and Lee that the British had finally come for them.

"GO! GO! Do not lose this time, Washington. There will be hell to pay if you do." Lee exclaimed loudly while pushing his General to respond to the shouts.

Washington could only nod and rush outside. He would be caught dead before he lost another battle against these oppressors.

**-Three Weeks Later**

Skirmishes were fought with both sides losing men. While those were happening, the trenches were being dug and today, they were finally fully operational.

Cornwallis looked from his vantage point and gestured for his men to start occupying the trenches and open fire at the enemy positions.

His men, getting the signal, started firing. This alerted both sides and Harry, seeing that one of his Generals decided to be hasty, ordered every footmen to occupy the trenches, open fire and help General Cornwallis.

Harry, himself, looked towards the towers and saw men left and right. It was a sickening sight to see people falling from the fortification walls and land with a splatter. Sometime, their heads would land first and burst into a bloody mess.

"Lord Potter! We are on the verge of being able to breach their defenses!"

Harry looked towards the smiling face of Lord Cornwallis and couldn't help but smile himself. It would be over in a few days at most and then he would be back with his Fleur.

Before he could reply, however; a white flag suddenly was put up by the enemy. Looking at the gates, he saw the enemy General, George Washington himself, walk out with the flag.

Harry gestured for his men to stop firing and proceeded to walk towards the form of the enemy commander. He stopped twenty feet from him before asking loudly, "ARE YOU READY TO SURRENDER, TRAITOR?"

George Washington was quite surprised to see such a young General to have beaten him two times now. But, whatever his doubts about this mans power when he first saw him, was squashed down due to the amount of Magic pouring out of him.

But he knew what he had to do. Stall these British army while his men could make and escape through the East River. It was a great risk but with great risks, come great rewards as well. It was worth a shot; after all, if they didn't make it, they were all doomed anyways.

"I demand a duel to the death with the British Commander-In-Chief of this army!"

Harry laughed out loud before replying with gusto, "You are staring at him General Washington! Lord Potter, Duke of Clarence, at your service!"

Washington was shocked for a moment before replying, "Duke of Clarence? Last I heard that he was killed in the Seven Years War!"

"Fool! I am his son! Now, draw your sword and wand! We shall see who will survive today's battle!"

Washington did not even have time to retort before a sickly green curse was sent his way. Dodging right, he pulled out his wand and shot a bluish curse that would immobilize his opponent.

Harry, for his part, did not even flinch at the sight of the curse. He swatted it away before pulling out his sword and charging towards the older fellow. He was given the chance to finish the whole war right now, and he would have to give his all in this fight.

Washington, seeing Harry charging with his sword, pulled his own out of its scabbard and started charging as well. Both clashed with a resounding clang of steel before starting a deadly dance of swordsmanship.

Harry tried parrying a blow but was caught off guard by the sun shining onto the sword of his enemy, which blinded him temporarily. Washington, seeing this, went into a downward slash overhead, which would have effectively killed Harry if it weren't for him dodging to the right out of instinct.

"Do you know you had just divulged that magic existed when you pulled out your wand and fired a curse at me?" Washington asked wearily.

Harry just shrugged and assumed another stance before replying, "My warders had been putting up wards around every battle that erases the memory of every muggle if they see us casting spells."

Washington nodded before replying, "Am I right to presume that this spell did not originate from your British spellmakers?"

"Indeed, it was discovered by my father that such a spell existed in Asia and his men were able to replicate it for us to use in this campaign."

Washington was about to continue further but was halted by a sudden gunshot. He looked around and saw his horse galloping towards him at a very high speed.

Harry, hearing the shot, looked around and had to jump away as a horse barreled his way. Realizing what had happened, he threw curse towards Washington, who was riding at full speed into the fort and onto the East River behind the encampment.

Frustrated, Harry shouted at the top of his lungs, "THEY ARE ESCAPING! TREACHERY! EVERYONE, CHARGE!"

And indeed, everyone charged but they were unable to pursue further. The Americans had duped them but it didn't matter to Harry. He was going home after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Five: The Lady Hermione Granger**

**-London, England**

Harry walked towards the House of Lords with a fast pace as he clutched the letter in his hands.

It had been only a week since his return from the battlefield where he was able to push back the Americans and immediately, he had been summoned due to his so-called failures to defeat the General Washington.

Looking around the steps towards the building, he whipped out his wand and flicked it to open the door in a very unruly manner that did not befit a Lord and Duke.

Sneering at the shocked faces of the Lords and Ladies assembled, he shouted, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS UNNECCESSARY SUMMON?"

Lord Williamson, the Lord Speaker of the House of Lords, stood up from his seat and banged his mallet, saying, "LORD POTTER! DO NOT ADDRESS THE COURT IN SUCH A MANNER! REMEMBER TO RESPECT THE HOUSE AND ITS MEMBERS!"

Harry bowed in apology and moved towards the center and spoke once more in a much more well-mannered tone, "Forgive me, My Lords, for my outburst. Indeed, my blood has been boiling since this morn when I received a summon that said of my failures in the American Colony."

"Indeed! We have come to question you of the reason as to why the General Washington was able to escape when you had him in your clutches!" Asked Lord Bones.

The members of the House nodded to each other, agreeing with the statement made by the esteemed Lord Bones.

Lord Howe, Deputy Chief Whip, decided that Lord Bones had overstepped a line and spoke, "Lord Bones, why should we question the actions of our General and Duke? Is it not customary for a General to have a set time to rest before he is to provide the House of the happenings in the front?"

"That maybe, Lord Howe, but Lord Potter is not just a General but a Lord and Duke as well! His position in our Court gives him the duty to be present at all Court meetings whenever he is able!" replied a smug looking Lord Bones.

Lord Howe scratched his beard at this before replying carefully, "And yet, he has his rights as a General to have a time to recuperate."

Seeing that both parties were fighting for his sake, Harry stepped in saying, "No quarrels for my sake in this Court, My Lords. I will answer any questions this Court has for me and I bid you all to let me continue my recuperation."

"Very Well," started Lord Williamson as he flipped through some parchments, "Can you tell us the number of casualties that we and the enemy sustained?"

Harry sighed, remembering all the dead that he had seen scattered on the ground after the battle. He had never seen so many bodies just cluttered around with no organization whatsoever.

"Three Hundred Eighty Five was the last count on our casualties before I took the ship back from Long Island. For the Americans, however; it was estimated to around Two thousand."

"Brilliant!" shouted Lord Black as he and almost everyone in the Court clapped at the low casualty they sustained while the enemy took a mighty blow.

Lord Williamson and some of the old war veterans looked on grimly. They knew that lowly casualties were still too many casualties. The three hundred or so soldier who would never see their family and friends again were heroes who fought for their Empire.

Once the Court has settled down once more, Lord Williamson continued, "Can you, Lord Potter, recount to us what had happened in your short campaign?"

And so Harry did. He recounted all the steps he took. He told them of his plans, his landing and what his formations were like. Everyone grew grim once he reached the part where he had all the dead soldiers of both sides burned in funeral pyres. He ended the story with his battle with the opposing General and his escape.

"May I ask Lord Potter as to why he saw fit to burn the remains of the enemy as well? They should have been left to the dogs!" Shouted a red faced Lord Black.

Lord Granger, a newly assigned peer who was known to be silent in most sessions and speaking only when asked to speak, stood up and said, "Showing mercy towards the enemy would show them that we are still people! We do not want them to spread rumors of the British stooping so low that they would not even honor the dead, even if it is from the other side!"

Before another full-blown argument started, Harry put up his hand in an appeasing manner and said, "Thank you, Lord Granger, for that defense. As for me, I decided to honor all the fallen in that battlefield. Everyone present in that battle decided to defend their own ideals even if it meant death and the courage they showed deserved my honoring them in burial."

Lord Williamson spoke up at this and said, "Well said, Lord Potter! Now, I believe it is time for us to adjourn and continue this business of politics the next morn."

With a bang of his mallet, everyone started to get up and shake hands with each other before going out of the building.

Harry, himself, was trying to squeeze away from the crowd and get back to his manor. All he wanted to do today was sleep so he can see his Fleur tomorrow when he goes to France to visit the King Louis. But, alas, fate decided today was not his lucky day.

"Lord Potter!" said a voice he recognized.

Turning, he saw Lord Granger pulling a girl around eighteen towards him at a moderate pace.

The girl in question had brown hair with a hint of black. Her hair was brushed in a way where the hair was flowing straight but curls were present. Her face was heart shaped with a few freckles on her nose. She had a sharp look to her that made her look more regal than beautiful. Her eyes were of brown shade and her skin, pale.

Harry tried his best not to stare at her. Yes, he described her to be more regal than beautiful, but Harry always deemed that beauty is nothing compared to wit and certainly, this girl had some on her.

"My Lord Potter, may I introduce my daughter, the Lady Hermione Granger."

Harry bowed and kissed Hermione's hand before saying, "It is a pleasure to gaze at a beauty such as yours, My Lady."

Hermione blushed a bit before curtsying and replying, "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Potter."

Harry stood straight once more before looking at Lord Granger and asking, "Do you need me for anything, My Lord?"

Lord Granger smiled kindly at the boy before replying, "In reality, I do not My Lord. But my daughter has been very eager to meet the Lord Potter who was said to be the smartest of the Lords due to him turning the tide of the war in just one battle."

Hermione smacked her father with her fan before saying, "Father! Do not embarrass me!"

"Do not fear, Lady Hermione. Would you like to join me for lunch?" Asked Harry, truly wanting to learn more about his Lady Granger.

"I would be honored, My Lord!" Answered a very ecstatic Hermione before bowing towards her father and asking, "May I, Father?"

Lord Granger looked towards Harry before asking, "Would I be able to trust you my daughter, Lord Potter?"

Seeing Harry nod, he turned towards his daughter and replied, "You may. Just be sure to come home before supper, your mother would kill me if you didn't!"

Before Hermione could reply, however, Harry pulled her close to him and whispered, "Hold on tight."

Hermione only had a chance to wave goodbye as she was whisked away through apparation.

"You are a wizard as well, Lord Potter." Hermione stated as she dusted her robes off before hooking her left arm on Harry's right.

Harry glanced at her before replying, "Indeed. I know you are too due to the aura you are emanating. Although, untrained, at least you know of your status."

Hermione nodded before letting herself be walked towards Potter Manor, eager to talk to the enigmatic Lord Potter.

**-After Lunch**

Hermione was in cloud nine.

She was currently walking around the large garden behind Potter Manor with the esteemed Lord Potter beside her.

"So Lord Potter, have you any lady in mind for your Lady Potter?" Asked a very curious Hermione.

Harry smiled at her before replying, "I do as a matter of fact. She is in France waiting for me as we speak!"

Hermione looked crestfallen at that. She had been so hopeful that with the invitation of Lord Potter for her to share a meal, she would be one of his candidates for the Potter ladyship.

Harry saw the sad face that the lady beside him was trying hard to control and sighed, "Do not be sad, Lady Hermione. This just means that there are much better men out there for you other than ugly old me!"

Hermione smiled at the joke and replied, "So tell me, who is this French lady that has attracted the most sought out bachelor in the whole Empire!"

"The heiress to the Duchy of Brittany." Replied Harry fondly as he remembered the beautiful face of his Fleur.

Hermione gasped at this before stuttering, "T-the most beautiful lady in France, and their jewel? She is your lady-to-be?"

Harry nodded and smiled at her, "Yes, she is my flower. My Fleur Delacour."

"You speak so fondly of her." Hermione sighed as she sat down on a bench. "I hope she knows how you love her so."

"Oh she knows!" Harry laughed as he sat beside her, "And I know she loves me too."

Hermione sighed as she leaned back, a very unladylike manner if her mother was here to scold her, "I wonder what that feels like. To love and be loved unconditionally."

Harry stared at her before replying, "Your parent love you unconditionally, and I am sure, you love them back just as much!"

Hermione swatted Harry on his arm playfully before replying, "What I meant was love in terms of a man and woman! I am sure to be stuck under a loveless marriage soon."

"Who are you betrothed too?" Asked Harry curiously.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, "None yet. I have just had my eighteenth birthday last week so I can expect contracts being sent to my father soon."

"If I was not betrothed," started Harry as he looked in on her eyes deeply, "I would ask for your hand right now."

Hermione stared into his before replying, "Why me? There are lost of girls out there much more beautiful than me! I do know my beauty was never something that I should be proud of."

It was Harry's time to shrug, "I have no need for beauty. I value wit above everything and you certainly showed yours while were dining earlier!"

Before Hermione could reply, however, a shout rang across the garden, "LORD POTTER! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!"

Harry, thinking on his feet, shoves a cloth onto Hermione's hand and said, "GO! This is a portkey to your manor! Be safe!"

Once Hermione was whisked away, Harry quickly walked towards the manor and pulled out his wand. His senses were on high alert since he knew that he made some enemies when he successfully killed two thousand or so American Revolutionists with his attack and since those Americans were from Britain, it would only seem natural for them to have families here; and those families might just take out their anger on him.

Walking into the manor, he saw all his servants lined up against the wall, looking at him expectantly.

Harry stared at them before cautiously walking towards his study room, which was located at the end of the hallway.

Almost out of instinct, he pointed his wand to a startled Fleur Delacour, who was pacing in front of his study table.

Sheathing his wand quickly, he ran towards the lady and pulled her into a hug and swung her around with joy. The squeals of joy emitted by Fleur could only reinforce the fact that she was enjoying as well.

"What bring you here my flower!" Asked Harry as he kissed her lips and savoring her taste, "I was scheduled to come to you tomorrow!"

Fleur moaned with delight as she let herself loose in the arms of the man she loved and replied, "We have a problem, my Harry."

Harry looked at her and noticed that her gown was a little worn out, not like her usual gowns that were always newly washed

"What is the matter?" Asked Harry worriedly.

Fleur put her forehead on his and answered, "France is going to war with Britain."

**A/N: Historical inaccuracies and accuracies are solely for the purpose of this story. Although most of the Historical References I am making are true, just not the timeline and the way they are arranged.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Six: The Story**

**-Potter Manor**

Fleur sighed as she stretched her legs while leaning back on the hot bathtub that she was given.

It was a few hours after her arrival on her betrothed's manor and he had been quite adamant about her getting a bath and for his servants to fetch a new set of gown for her to wear instead of the rags that she had been parading around with.

She swished her wine as she tried to grab the towel before a voice sounded outside the room, saying, "My Lady, the gown that Lord Potter has chosen is now on the bed."

She pulled herself out of the bath and immediately, a group of handmaiden wrapped their towels on her body and started drying her while a single maiden dried her hair for her.

"You have beautiful hair, My Lady." Exclaimed the maiden who was drying her hair for her.

Fleur smiled at her while the others immediately agreed with the statement, "Thank you for the compliment."

Another handmaiden smiled at her humbleness before saying, "Its no wonder why Lord Potter would choose you as his Lady to be. You are the most beautiful woman we have ever gazed upon!"

"Indeed! The fairest of all maidens!" Agreed another.

"Lord Potter did not choose me for his wife. The King personally engaged us when the treaty was being drafted for both our countries." Answered a blushing Fleur.

The maiden who was drying her hair once again spoke, "And yet he still is pining for you! He has received vast amounts of engagement proposals and he chose yours!"

"I hear the Lady Granger and the Lady Lovegood are still trying to see if Harry would take another wife or even a concubine!" Said another maiden as she dried Fleur's legs.

Fleur laughed out loud before spinning around for them to dry her back. "My Lord Potter would never agree to a concubine! He is a virtuous man!"

"Stop talking about such gossip, Marianne! Such talk would only lead us to trouble in the future!" Scolded the older handmaiden as she slapped the girl on the arm.

Fleur smiled lovingly at the older maiden before saying, "Listen to her wisdom, it is true. Now, let me see the gown that my betrothed chose for me!"

She was led out of the bathroom and into her room. Her room itself was a large one, even in Victorian standards. In the middle of the room was a four-poster bed with rich silk covers. The room was adorned with Persian rugs while everything was kept up in style with the norms.

She walked towards the bed where the gown lay. It was of light blue hue with curls adorning the collar. The sleeves were of fine silk with intricate patterns on the end of the sleeve itself. It was of rich materials and yet so simple and elegant.

Fleur took the dress into her hands and marveled at the texture of the silk. Even Fleur, who was so acquainted with different types of silk for her gowns, was very much surprised at the richness of this set of gown. She laid it back down on the bed before asking, "Where did Lord Potter get this marvelous gown?"

The older maiden walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder before saying, "That gown was worn by the late Lady Potter, Lord Potter's mother."

Fleur was shocked for a moment before exclaiming, "Then I should not wear it! Something so valuable should be kept safe!"

"The Lord Potter would have wanted you to wear it. He loves you too much to even care if you wore his mother's gown. In fact, I think he would like you to honor his mother by wearing it!" Exclaimed Marianne, the young handmaiden.

"And of course, it would look wonderful on you!" Added the old handmaiden with wink towards her.

The other maidens agreed immediately and started dressing Fleur with the gown. She could only nod dumbly at the questions that were asked of her. She couldn't believe it! Harry loved her so much that he would like her to wear this gown, the finest she has seen, and his mother's!

"It is done, My Lady." Said Marianne as she guided the Lady Fleur towards the large mirror that adorned the west side of the room.

She looked at herself and almost gasped at the being that was staring right at her. She was literally glowing as the blue hue of the dress matched her light blue eyes. Her golden hair only strengthened the natural beauty that she was exuding.

"You look like a Goddess, My Lady!" Exclaimed Marianne as she stared at the reflection with her sister maids.

The other maidens could just stare at her beauty in awe and start giggling with themselves. The oldest of the them, smiled at Fleur kindly before saying, "Lord Potter has chosen well, don't you agree My Lady?"

"He certainly has taste!" Replied Fleur cheekily as she twirled around in her new dress. It really looked wonderful on her with the dress hugging her on the right curves of her body, although not revealing anything.

The old maiden laughed at her childish ways before exclaiming, "Come! We must dazzle the Lord Potter with your beauty! He would be captivated in such a way as that every command you give, he will surely follow!"

Fleur laughed at her before replying, "I am certain that even if I am not dressed in this, he would do everything I say!"

"More so if you are not dressed!" Exclaimed Marianne as everyone in their group giggled with delight.

Fleur, herself, was giggling while the older maiden was shaking her head, with a hint of a smile on her face.

**-Potter Manor Study**

Harry sighed as he downed his French grown Chardonnay. It had been a stressful hour as he tried contacting the King of France, Louis the Sixteenth. Initially, he had thought that it was just a misunderstanding but, with his floo calls being blocked, he was sure it was really a declaration of war on them.

He looked up as Neville walked into his study and cat down on one of the seats in front of his desk.

"What news from France?" Asked Neville as he helped himself with a glass of Chardonnay. In grave times like these, he always acted like a friend to his Lord, instead of a servant, which would just anger Harry more. He needed a friend and Neville was the closest he would ever have.

Harry looked up from his seat before sighing once more, "I absolutely do not know."

"Have you tried flooing them?" Asked a hopeful Neville.

"YES! A MILLION TIMES!" Shouted Harry as he slammed his fist on his table; "I just don't know why they would wage war on us at a time like this!"

Neville shook his head before replying, "What should we do with the Lady Delacour? Her being here would seem that we kidnapped her."

Harry stood up before pacing on behind his desk, "I know Neville. But I love Fleur and I would never return her to France if that means I would never see her again."

Neville swished his Chardonnay before replying, "Then you must face the House of Lords and plead with them to protect the Lady Delacour. You do know the French would demand her back due to her being the 'Gem of France'."

"I know Neville. And yet, I must protect her. This is so troublesome." Sighed Harry as he sat back down his chair.

Neville got up and said, "Harry, if I may, you must decide on your own if you want to put your own happiness before the good of your country. We all know that the French would definitely invade us if they knew we harbor the Lady Delacour."

"So many lives would be lost if that happens, Neville. I could never do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"And yet, the House of Lords would decide if that should happen or not. We all know that the French have been trying to find a means to engage in another war with us."

Harry nodded, "But all the same, they have declared war first before she came here. They would view it as kidnapping still and use that to incite another war that would kill thousands! Even millions!"

Neville looked up as a knock on the door was heard. He stood up once more before saying, "You must take her to the House of Lords as soon as possible."

He looked at Harry, who nodded, before walking out slowly and pushing the door open.

Neville looked at the beautiful lady that was standing before him before bowing low and saying, "My Lady Delacour. Lord Potter is ready to see you now."

Fleur looked at the young man before replying, "Thank you."

She then pushed open the door and watched as Harry stared at her. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the desk and sat on the chair in front of his desk, all the while with Harry staring at her every move.

"Close your moth, Lord Potter! Lest an insect of some sort wound up inside of it!" Joked Fleur as she placed her hand on the desk.

Harry smiled at her jab before grabbing her hands and squeezing it lovingly, "Care to tell me what happened?"

Fleur frowned before saying, "Well then, if you must know, it started out when-"

**-Flashback **

**-King's Court (France)**

"THIS IS WHAT WE MUST DO IN ORDER FOR FRANCE TO BECOME ANOTHER POWERFUL EMPIRE ONCE MORE! WE CANNOT ALLOW THE BRITISH TO OPPRESS US ONCE AGAIN!"

The shouting politicians did not unnerve King Louis, as he himself was not interested in their dealings. All he wanted to do now is to send a message to Lord Potter that his niece is dying to see him once more.

Comte de Grasse stood up and spoke, "If we want to destroy the British, we must try aiding the Revolutionaries in the American Colonies! Then can tip the balance of power!"

Almost everyone agreed to the statement as Louis stood up and addressed them, "Lords and Ladies, I have already told you all about the treaty that I have made with King George the Third of the British Empire! Why do we still speak of this war against the British?"

Comte de Grasse looked at him before saying; "We cannot support you, My Lord, on this treaty. You have to see the truth that the British would still be the greatest Empire if we do not try to topple them and replace them!"

Louis was about to speak but a sudden green light hit him behind, which was unseen by all but the Comte de Toulouse, Lord Malfoy, who decided not to say anything. He knew of the person who did it and if he were to say anything, he would surely lose his head now.

Louis stood slightly dazed but soon came back into his normal posture before saying, "I have made up my mind. Start sending supplies to the American Revolutionaries."

Cheering started as Draco Malfoy slowly walked out to the rooms of the Lady Delacour. He must warn her of the sudden change of her uncle and advise her to flee.

Back in the chamber, Pierre Beaumarchais stood up among the crowd and spoke up loudly, "My Lord! We must start drafting documents so that we may borrow some money for the ammunitions that we plan to send!"

Another bout of cheers were heard when Louis smiled and asked for his personal assistant to draft up some papers for the borrowing of money from their neighboring countries. They do, indeed, need the money to send those supplies and when they win, the amount of gold from the British Treasury would pay them all and they would still have enough for his pockets.

**-End Flashback**

Harry looked shocked for a second before asking, "So the Comte de Toulouse was the one who saved you and sent you here?"

Fleur nodded in agreement and shook her head, "I know it is unbelievable for Malfoy to do something so noble, but after he had been engaged to the Duchess of Valentinois, he became a new man. So maybe her soft heart has softened his as well."

Harry sighed and pulled her into his lap and said, "At least you are safe for now. With this turn of the tide, you are not engaged to marry me anymore."

Fleur just huffed before replying, "Do you want to get rid of me that quickly? I hear there is a certain Lady Granger who would want to marry you. Or maybe the esteemed Lady Lovegood?"

Harry laughed at her, which she took as him mocking her. He took her head and kissed her deeply before saying, "You are the only woman for me. I would die a thousand times before even thinking of marrying another woman!"

"What if we are separated?" Asked a very emotional Fleur as she buried her head on the crook of his neck.

Harry patted her back as he soothed her before replying, "Then I shall find a way to get back to you! "

Fleur looked up and gazed upon Harry's eyes before asking, "Do you promise?"

"My Jove be witness, I promise you this!" Harry replied before taking Fleur and carrying her to their bed for the night.

**Overview of Major Characters:**

**Lord Harrison Evans Potter: Duke of Clarence**

**Lady Fleur Delacour: Heiress to the Duchy of Brittany**

**Lord Draco Malfoy: Comte de Toulouse, Married to the Duchess of Valentinois**

**Master Neville Longbottom: Confidant and Right-hand man of Lord Harrison Potter**

**King George the Third: King of England, Husband of Queen Charlotte**

**King Louis the Sixteenth: King of France, Husband of Queen Marie**

**Sir Weasley: Knight under Lord Potter**

**Lady Longbottom: Mother of Neville**

**Lord Black, Lord Bones: Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords **

**William Pitt: Prime Minister of England**

**Lord Howe, Lord Williamson: Non-Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords**

**Lady Hermione Granger: First born Magical in the House of Granger**

**The Statue of Secrecy: Still in effect but very light in terms of Magical Use in front of Muggles.**

**A/N: Historical inaccuracies and accuracies are solely for the purpose of this story. Although "most" of the Historical References I am making are true, just not the timeline and the way they are arranged****. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Was this the face that launch'd a thousand ships,  
And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?  
Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss.  
Her lips suck forth my soul: see where it flies!  
Come, Helen, come, give me my soul again.  
Here will I dwell, for heaven is in these lips,  
And all is dross that is not Helena.  
I will be Paris, and for love of thee,  
Instead of Troy, shall Wittenberg be sack'd;  
And I will combat with weak Menelaus,  
And wear thy colours on my plumed crest;  
Yea, I will wound Achilles in the heel,  
And then return to Helen for a kiss.  
O, thou art fairer than the evening air  
Clad in the beauty of a thousand stars;  
Brighter art thou than flaming Jupiter  
When he appear'd to hapless Semele;  
More lovely than the monarch of the sky  
In wanton Arethusa's azur'd arms;  
And none but thou shalt be my paramour! **

**-Faustus (The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus by Christopher Marlowe)**

**Chapter Seven: Misery**

**-House of Lords**

Anxiety was in the air as all the Lords and Ladies sat down for an emergency meeting.

They had all been summoned in the early hours of the morn, which could only mean bad business. Couple that with the fact that the King, Queen and Prime Minister was here, it was certainly not good at all.

Lord Williamson strode towards his dais just below the seats of the King and Queen and in parallel with the Prime Minister. Fixing his wig, he took up his hammer and pounded, "Order! The session that was called for by Lord Potter is to now begin!"

Everyone sat down immediately when they heard the Lord Speaker but were now murmuring to each other when Lord Potter was revealed to be the one who called for the emergency session.

"Now, will Lord Potter present his case to the court!" Announced Lord Williamson before sitting down into his seat and nodding towards the direction of Lord Potter.

Harry stood up when his name was called out and strode towards the middle of the court before saying, "My King, Queen, Prime Minister, Lords and Ladies, today I plead to you a case in which we must deliberate with great care."

King George the Third looked at his nephew before asking, "What is it that you needed the full Court to deliberate on, nephew?"

"Please come in, My Lady!" Announced Harry as he turned around towards the double doors.

In strode a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face showed beauty and wit that most women would die for. Her robes were of periwinkle blue that seemed to flow mirthlessly around her voluptuous body.

Everyone gasped as they saw the most beautiful lady walk into the House of Lords. And yet, she would not look at any of them but only on the Lord Potter.

Harry smiled at Fleur as she glided down the aisle and bowed before the King and Queen, "Greetings from the Duchy of Brittany, You Majesties."

Queen Charlotte smiled at the Lady before replying, "Rise, Duchess Delacour. You are most welcome here!"

Fleur rose from her position before standing next to Harry. The King smiled at them both before asking, "Did you want to be married, Lord Potter? If you do, you only need to say so and it shall be done!"

Harry sighed before replying, "Sadly uncle, it is not of that sort of discussion we would be having today."

"Then what is it?" Asked a very concerned Queen as she saw Fleur tremble slightly.

Harry looked at her Aunt for a second before saying, "France has, or would be, declaring war on Britain."

Uproar ensued when everyone heard of the news. Lines such as "Filthy French!" and "Those backstabbers!" were thrown out as Fleur was shrinking more and more into the arms of Harry.

Harry, himself, was trying to comfort Fleur when he saw that she was being affected by the uproar. He was about to shout for silence but was beaten to it.

"ORDER!" Shouted a very irritated Prime Minister William Pitt. He had seen the reactions of Fleur and such reaction to the news was not fit of the Lords of the House.

William Pitt looked towards Harry before asking, "Then why is the 'Jewel of France' here with us? Should she be in France right now since we are hostiles?"

Harry looked towards his friend before replying carefully, "She was the one who informed me of their plans, Prime Minister."

"Then we have gained a valuable ally! Wouldn't it be good to have the 'Jewel of France' with us and rename her as the 'Jewel of England'?" Argued Lord Bones, receiving nods from his supporters.

Lord Howe stood up at this and replied, "No! We cannot harbor her. She would be used as an excuse to attack us!"

"Are you that selfish, Lord Howe? The French would attack us even if she were not here! Why not take advantage of this situation?" Jeered the Lord Bones towards Lord Howe.

"And yet," said Lord Howe as he stood up once more, "we would be seen as thieves by the other countries and France would surely get the support that they need to bring us down! Remember, we still are fighting the Americans!"

Lord Black stood up after Lord Howe had sat down and addressed the House, "As Lord Bones had said, France would have still declared war on us even if the Lady Delacour was not here. And, this could be a golden opportunity for us to kill two birds with one stone. The French would surely ally with the Americans and if we were to defeat France, the American Revolutionist would surely lose."

"And yet, Lord Black, we would still be fighting on two fronts!" Argued Prime Minister Pitt.

"Indeed! Prime Minister." Answered Lord Black as he sat down, "But the question still remains, should we harbor keep the Lady or send her back?"

Before any other arguments were posed, the double doors opened once more and admitting the French Consular into the House.

The Consular bowed lightly towards the King and Queen before saying, "France has received word of Lady Delacour coming into the British Isles. We would like an exchange, the 'Jewel of France' for the cancellation of the Declaration of War."

The guards were all at attention at this moment. They knew that one wrong word, the Consular would die by their sword. Sir William himself was immediately beside his Lord Potter when this Frenchman came in.

King George the Third saw the tension rise before standing up, "And what would happen to the Declaration if, per say, the 'Jewel of France' is delivered back to your homeland?"

The Consul looked up before replying, "Then we would not raise a hand on any Englishman on this soil."

"Just the return of the 'Jewel of France' is enough?" Asked a tentative Lord Williamson.

The Consul nodded before adding, "And her being in pristine condition as well."

King George looked at the Consul before nodding, "Then you shall have your answer after we discuss it upon ourselves, Consul."

"Very well." Replied the Consul before exiting.

Everyone stayed silent after that display before Lord Williamson broke it by saying, "What is your response to this, Lord Potter?"

Harry glared at his uncle before hugging Fleur close to him before saying, "If I had one wish for this House, the it is to safeguard my Lady from the French! She is mine as well as I being hers!"

"Do not be selfish, Lord Potter!" Roared a very enraged King George as he stared down at his nephew, "We cannot afford another war at this point!"

"Then we must finish the War in the American Colonies! Then we can focus on the French!" Answered Harry hotly.

William Pitt stood up at this point and said, "Look at yourself, Lord Potter! Do not blind yourself with this woman! Think clearly for once and realize that we cannot irk another major power at this time! Would you really watch thousands of soldiers die just for a woman?"

Fleur, feeling confident at this point and angered by the harsh words of William Pitt, spoke up, "Do not make fun of our love, Prime Minister Pitt! You, who have not even touched a woman before!"

This caused an outburst that was quickly brought to a halt by the King standing up.

"My Lady Delacour, do not presume that you can talk out of place just because you are graciously welcomed by this House!" King George spat as he sat down, with the Queen caressing her husbands trembling hands.

"Do not stress yourself, You Majesty." Said a very calm William Pitt, "I am certain that the Lady Fleur was not intent to cause me harm."

Harry soothed a very hotheaded Fleur before he spoke up, "Do we not get a say in this, Uncle? I vowed to marry a Lady who captured my heart and yet you deny me of this with my Lady Delacour!"

"You must see reason, Harrison." Started King George as he tried to calm himself, "We must learn from the mistakes of the Trojans when they harbored the beautiful Helen of Sparta."

Harry rounded towards the other Lords who were quietly watching the debate between nephew and uncle, "How about you, Lords and Ladies! What say you on this matter?"

"As your Majesty has pointed out, we must learn from the Trojans mistake when they harbored Helen of Sparta. We support his Majesty in this matter." Announced a very calm faced Lord Williamson, who pitied the young Lord.

"Fine! Then give me a respite with my Lady for a day before you send her back!" Argued a desperate Harry.

The Lord Speaker, receiving a nod from the King, rounded towards Harry and said, "Very well. A day of respite before she is to be given back to the French."

"That is all I ask." Nodded Harry before he swept out of the room with Fleur in tow.

**-Potter Manor**

Fleur cried into Harry's shoulder as he patted her on the back, whispering reassurance to her.

"Do not worry, My Flower. I will find a way." Said Harry as he kissed her cheek.

Fleur smiled softly before wiping her tears, "They intend to send me back! Are they so blind as to not see our love?"

Harry just shushed her before brushing her beautiful golden hair, "We should make this day worth something. It is our last day together, officially."

Fleur just sobbed once more and drew Harry's hands from her hair into hers. She always liked it when Harry held her hands. It felt right to her and she always felt contentment when they touched. And yet, this was the last day they would be together, she did not know how she would survive after today.

Harry, already knowing what Fleur was thinking, drew her face towards his and whispered, "Love always has way, My Flower. Do not think that this is the end."

"It would be!" cried Fleur as she kissed Harry's lips, "We could run away! Just you and me! Together! We could roam the vast oceans and see the wonders of India! We could scale the heights of the towering mountains of Africa!"

Harry looked into her shining blue eyes that he always gets lost into before replying, "That we cannot do. We must think of the people that would die if war was to break out."

Fleur knew this and yet, she could not understand. This was her happiness! Her first love! And these damned Englishmen were ripping it away from her.

"But do not fear." Said Harry as he looked towards the heavens, "I would find a way."

"See that you do!" Whispered Fleur as she snuggled into Harry's neck, "I could never live without."

"And I you." Replied Harry.

They both stopped uttering words and just stayed there under the beautiful Rosewood tree that was rarely seen in English soil. This particular tree thrived in Potter Manor since his grandfather and yet, no one was able to explain its unnatural existence.

**-Docks**

The French fleet that was composed of only ten ships was getting ready to set sail once more towards their motherland.

Fleur looked towards Harry before saying one last time, "For all that its worth, you are my first and last love, my Harry."

"And you are my first and last dream, my Fleur." Harry replied before giving Fleur a hug that was most graciously received and returned.

They knew they could not kiss here. The people gathered would surely create gossip if they were seen doing anything inappropriate of their state as Lord and Lady since their betrothal contract was literally burnt to crisps by now. They were frustrated but they must make do for now.

"Wait for me, my Fleur." Pleaded Harry.

Fleur looked into his eyes for one last time and replied, "Forever and always."

She the turned around and boarded the vessel. She did not turn back towards Harry, fearing her emotions would take over and she might just run back towards his gentle and loving arms.

She looked towards the Consul before saying in a choked voice, "Set sail."

The Consul nodded before signaling for the company to move. Fleur just looked straight on as the ship began to move. Silent tears crept out of her eyes but she steeled herself, this was not the right time to shed tears. She would see him again one day.

Harry himself could almost break a boulder with the pent up aggression he was harboring. But he knew he must bide his time. He was not a famous strategist for nothing and this was the moment where he must think every detail through and through.

He looked towards the Royal Palace before scowling once more. He would not stand for this and he would be damned first before he let this matter just go.

**Overview of Major Characters:**

**Lord Harrison Evans Potter: Duke of Clarence**

**Lady Fleur Delacour: Heiress to the Duchy of Brittany**

**Lord Draco Malfoy: Comte de Toulouse, Married to the Duchess of Valentinois**

**Master Neville Longbottom: Confidant and Right-hand man of Lord Harrison Potter**

**King George the Third: King of England, Husband of Queen Charlotte**

**King Louis the Sixteenth: King of France, Husband of Queen Marie**

**Sir Weasley: Knight under Lord Potter**

**Lady Longbottom: Mother of Neville**

**Lord Black, Lord Bones: Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords **

**William Pitt: Prime Minister of England**

**Lord Howe, Lord Williamson: Non-Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords**

**Lady Hermione Granger: First born Magical in the House of Granger**

**The Statue of Secrecy: Still in effect but very light in terms of Magical Use in front of Muggles.**

**A/N: Historical inaccuracies and accuracies are solely for the purpose of this story. Although "most" of the Historical References I am making are true, just not the timeline and the way they are arranged****. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Eight: Battle of the Chesapeake**

**-House of Lords**

Lord Williamson looked towards the young man, now just a husk of his former self.

Ever since the return of the Lady Delacour to France, Lord Potter had withdrawn more and more into his own world. And, to top it off, France still declared war when they discovered of the Lady Delacour's unlawful affairs with the Lord Potter. They had contacted a few after that they had discovered the Lady Delacour's innocence is not intact anymore and had blamed the young Lord Potter of deflowering their maiden.

This resulted to a new front opening for them with little soldiers to spare. And yet, the French are using the Americans as their scapegoat and had sent troops there to aid them, instead of attacking Britain directly.

Williamson sighed as he remembered his discussion with his King earlier about how they were to help the young Duke.

**-Flashback**

Lord Williamson bowed as he saw his King enter the throne room. He had been summoned here two hours before the House of Lord's meeting and he still was not sure as to why.

The King, himself, sat down and sighed loudly before speaking, "Rise, Lord Williamson."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Replied Williamson as he rose from his position.

The King looked at the stoic Lord Williamson before continuing, "I am sure you are wondering as to why you were summoned here?"

Williamson only nodded which prompted the King to continue, "I am here to discuss the help we mean to send to Lord Cornwallis."

"He has been blockaded, has he not?" Asked a worried Lord Williamson.

The King nodded before gesturing towards the map laid out in the middle of the room, "As you can see, we plan to send ships to try and aid the ailing Lord."

Lord Williamson started walking around the huge map before asking, "We are to engage French ship, you Majesty?"

"Yes." Replied the King curtly.

After staring at the map for a few more minutes, Lord Williamson looked towards the King before asking tentatively, "You mean to send your nephew?"

King George looked towards the map before replying, "Yes. He proved to be a great tactician and I hope that seeing the French killing our men would lessen his yearning for that French Duchess."

"But, your Majesty! You know of his love for the Lady Delaco-"

"No! Do not utter that name under this palace! She is the reason for our losses! If it were not for her, the French would never have helped the Americans and we would not be losing!" Shouted a very angered King.

Lord Williamson recoiled before replying, "Sire, the French would still have allied with them even if the Lady Delacour was not robbed of her innocence by the Lord Potter. We could not blame her or him for this mess."

"Nevertheless." Started the King, "I must punish my nephew for his actions and what better way to do it than to send him once more into the battlefield and experience the consequences that he has wrought upon his own country!"

"If you will it." Answered a sad Lord Williamson before bowing out of the room.

**-End Flashback**

"We must send quick aid to the General Cornwallis or we risk losing this war!" Shouted a very frustrated Lord Howe.

Lord Bones stood up from his musing and relied back, "Is this about your son, Lord Howe?"

"My Son? MY SON? He is busy with his censure! Do not drag my son into this Lord Bones!" Spat Lord Howe as he was being held back by his own friends.

"ORDER!" Shouted Lord Williamson as he slammed his hammer down.

He looked towards the Lord Bones before saying, "The King has already planned a unit to help the ailing Lord Cornwallis."

Mutterings started once more before Lord Black spoke up, "Who is leading this charge?"

Everyone stared the Lord Speaker before he answered, "The King has planned for Lord Potter to head this charge. Due to his experience with the American campaign, he is the best man to send."

"I DECLINE!" Shouted Harry as he stood up from his seat.

Shouts started once more as shouts of "FOOL!" and "TRAITOR!" were lashed out uncontrollably. Harry just stood there, glaring at the Lord Speaker.

Lord Williamson sighed before hammering down his gavel and shouting, "ORDER! ORDER!"

Everyone settled down as he gestured for Lord Potter to take up the stand.

Harry stood in the middle before speaking, "I am not fit to direct troops into battle. As you all can see, I am ailing."

"Ailing because of that French harlot!" Shouted a member.

Harry ignored this and gestured towards the Lords and Ladies present, "We have allot of Generals to do battle, why send a young Duke?"

Lord Williamson saw this move and replied, "The King has already foreseen you declining and so made you only a the Rear Admiral to Sir Francis Samuel Drake."

Harry sighed at this before replying; "My esteemed uncle has already planned for this since the start, am I right?"

Lord Williamson just nodded without giving a reply. He knew of how the young lad was feeling and he wholeheartedly disagrees with this move. But it was the King's orders ad he could not do anything about it.

"Very well." Answered Harry before he swept out of the room.

Shouts of disagreement still rang out in the House of Lords but Harry did not care. He would do what his uncle wanted him to do for now. For now.

**-Potter Manor**

He donned his military uniform before grabbing a few papers to write on.

Harry sat down on his office before scribbling down some messages then rolled them but and attached it onto his owl that was perched outside his window.

"Take this to France. To the Comte de Toulouse. To Draco Malfoy." Whispered Harry to his trusty snow-white owl before he let her fly away.

Watching his owl fly away, he started walking towards the direction of the door before the floo started to spew flames and a woman with blonde hair walked out the fireplace.

The blonde haired woman who was shorted than Harry by a few inches, looked towards the said Duke and ran towards him and hugged him before behind, saying, "Lord Potter! Don't leave for war! I fear you are in great danger!"

Harry looked at the woman who was wrapped around his waist and patted her head, "Do not worry, Lady Lovegood. I am certain I am capable of protecting myself!"

The Lady Lovegood, who looked more like an elf that was brimming with beauty, tried to use her puppy-dog eyes and pleaded, "Please, My Lord. Stay with me! Do not risk your life and leave me alone!"

Harry pried the Lady Lovegood from his waist and replied somberly, "Do not attach yourself on to me, My Lady. You now I can never return your love. Better to find yourself a man worthy of your love."

Luna cried onto Harry's arms, "No! You are the one for me, and I for you!"

Sighing, Harry took her face to his and whispered, "I cannot love you, My Lady. Someone has already stolen my heart and it is still with her till this day."

"B-but you have stolen mine!" Pleaded Luna as she tightened her grip on Harry.

Harry stood up before walking away from her crying form, "Then I give it back to you, My Lady. I am not worthy of your love."

Luna just sobbed at her place and watched as Harry walked out the door, into a carriage that was waiting for him to leave. She could never just stop loving the Duke that saved her from her misery when her mother had died. She would wait for him until he is ready, for now, she must live on.

**-HMS Terrible**

Harry looked onwards at the vast expanse of sea that he was gazing at. He never thought of actually trying to cross the oceans just for leisure, it had always been for war. It was a sad thought, and yet, it fueled his determination to one day achieve the peace he was yearning for.

As he was reminiscing, he did not notice that one of his knights had stepped forward and had stood beside him. The knight, Sir Weasley, was looking curiously at his Duke before asking, "What is troubling you, My Lord?"

Harry looked towards his knights before replying, "I feel something is going to go wrong."

Sir Weasley laughed at this before replying, "Do not worry, My Lord. There is a reason why I am here. And that is to protect you from any dangers that may pass!"

"Indeed!" Answered back Harry as he continued staring at the vast expanse.

For a minute or so, he could see silhouettes of ships in the horizon and squinted harder to try discerning which type of ships they were. He grabbed his scope before placing it on his eye.

"FRENCH! FRENCH! TO YOUR STATIONS!" Shouted harry when he saw the standard of the Comte de Grasse on the mast of the ships.

Sir Weasley looked on gravely before grabbing his musket and saying, "How could have the French mustered up that kind of force in such a short time?"

"When we deliberated in the House, we concluded they were already planning on helping the Americans." Replied Harry as he directed some of his men into their stations and relaying the message to the other ships that were in the same Rear fleet that he was in.

"In a way, it was all pre-planned." Continued Harry.

Before Sir Weasley could have replied, another gunshot from the Center fleet resounded which officially started the mobilization of all the ships.

Weasley looked on towards the standards as they were pulled up onto the tall masts. Looking around, he could see the guns being loaded and the soldiers loading their muskets.

"Bloodshed once more. When will this ever end?" Asked Harry to himself, "Sir Weasley! Prepare the men for an impending attack. They will surely harbor a grudge towards me and since my standard is now visible, we will be attacked first."

"Agreed, My Lord. We must be ready." Replied Sir Weasley as he moved towards the company assigned to his Lord and instruct them to be ready for boarding of the enemy and bombardment from the French fleet.

Harry picked up his scope once more and sighed lightly, "So it begins."

**-Five Hours Later**

The battle was raging on as Harry cut another man down with his rapier. He looked onto his ship, which had been boarded at once and sighed at the bodies that were scattered throughout the deck.

"FIGHT ON!" Shouted Harry at his remaining forces.

His men shouted in agreement and resumed once more with their close-quarter combat.

Taking a chance and glancing towards the other ships of the fleet, he could see the Center taking damage as well while the Van has not been touched.

He cursed himself when he was almost hit with a stray bullet as he spun around. Looking towards the enemy ship, he jumped towards one of the planks and smashed it with his boot.

"Destroy the planks! We have to stop them from boarding!" Commanded Harry just as he was destroying the second of the ten planks that were connecting his ship with the French ship, Auguste.

At once, his men started smashing the planks and after a few minutes, the two ships were separated once more.

Harry sighed in relief and looked towards the ship, Princessa, who was coming in and covering them from the onslaught.

"My Lord! The ship of Captain Charles Knatchbull is covering us for our retreat!" Announced Sir Weasley as he rallied the remaining forces and lining them up so they would be more effective if they were boarded once more.

Harry risked a smile and replied, "Good fortune on us then!"

Sir Weasley was about to reply but when he saw the Princessa move away, he quickly shouted, "THE PRINCESSA IS MOVING AWAY! TAKE COVER!"

Indeed, when the Princessa moved away, a barrage of cannon balls hit the Terrible and destroyed its mast and created holes on the deck.

Harry, himself, started weaving through the ship to get to the steering wheel. He needed to steer the ship out of the way before they were sunk. He knew lives were at stake here and he would be caught dead first before he did nothing.

Reaching the wheel, he jerked it to the right to expose the rear to the Auguste, thus saving most of his men's life. And yet, he never thought of his as a canon ball hit the wheel and Harry was blown off the ship.

Sir Weasley, seeing the event happen, shouted "MY LORD! MY LORD!"

He was about to jump towards the place where his Lord had been hit but his comrades pulled him back from the onslaught of the canons.

One of his soldiers told him quietly, "We saw it to, Sir. He was blown of the ship. He could never have survived that."

Sir Weasley, not believing what had happened, still struggled and was able to get out of the hold of his comrades and grabbed a canon and aiming it towards the mast of the Auguste.

Blinded with rage, he quickly lit the fuse before screaming, "FILTHY FRENCH! DIE!"

The canon exploded and headed towards the mast but due to the waves crashing and the wind howling with rage, the ball missed the mast and instead, hit the musketeers that were lined up at the ship rails.

Cheers were heard on the Terrible as they saw a chunk of the Auguste blow away. But was cut short when the winds suddenly changed to their disadvantage.

The British knew they were at a bad position but rejoiced once more when they saw the French fleet moving away. Cheers started as the afternoon sky shimmered and made a beautiful reflection on the Bay.

Sir Weasley looked around as the men aboard the Terrible danced around and celebrated and growled in frustration. He had failed in protecting his Lord and now he was dead. What would he tell his fellow knights? What would he tell the House of Lords? What would he tell the King?

He stumbled onto one of the railing and puked his lunch out before picking up his musket and firing twenty-one successive shots before falling down, unconscious.

His vision was fading due to fatigue but he could still hear the background noises. He tried to crawl up, but instead, he fell down. At this point, people saw his struggle and had tried to help.

People started to carry him towards one of the cabins but before they could lie him down, he whispered to them, saying; "I have failed."

**Overview of Major Characters:**

**Lord Harrison Evans Potter: Duke of Clarence**

**Lady Fleur Delacour: Heiress to the Duchy of Brittany**

**Lord Draco Malfoy: Comte de Toulouse, Married to the Duchess of Valentinois**

**Master Neville Longbottom: Confidant and Right-hand man of Lord Harrison Potter**

**King George the Third: King of England, Husband of Queen Charlotte**

**King Louis the Sixteenth: King of France, Husband of Queen Marie**

**Sir Weasley: Knight under Lord Potter**

**Lady Longbottom: Mother of Neville**

**Lord Black, Lord Bones: Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords **

**William Pitt: Prime Minister of England**

**Lord Howe, Lord Williamson: Non-Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords**

**Lady Hermione Granger: First born Magical in the House of Granger**

**The Statue of Secrecy: Still in effect but very light in terms of Magical Use in front of Muggles.**

**A/N: Historical inaccuracies and accuracies are solely for the purpose of this story. Although "most" of the Historical References I am making are true, just not the timeline and the way they are arranged****. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Nine: The Hooded Man**

**-Duchy of Brittany**

A hooded man was spied upon as the figure stepped from one shadow into another.

Two weeks has passed since the Battle of Chesapeake and the French are still celebrating their victory against the English. The party was non-stop as the people stumbled around outside the bars while the children were running around the courtyard of the town.

The hooded man pushed through the crowd and stood outside a local pub named Fleur de Lis.

Seeing the hooded man approach, the guard standing beside the entrance made a move to stop this unknown figure and asked, "Who goes there!"

The hooded man smirked, which went unseen due to his cowl, before replying, "Francois! You already forgot about me?"

Francois, the bouncer, quickly placed a hand on this man's shoulders before replying, "I didn't recognize you for a second there. I though your business here is done?"

The hooded shook his head, "Apparently not."

"Who is it this time?" Asked Francois as he punched a person who was sneaking into the pub.

The man shuffled around, trying to reach into his pockets, before pulling out a letter with a seal on top. Francois took the letter and examined the seal before whistling, "What did you do this time?"

The hooded man just laughed before replying, "Nothing illegal if that is what you're thinking."

"But this is the seal of-" The hooded man cut off Francois as he gestured towards some men who were listening in.

"Not here, my friend." Whispered the hooded man as he pulled the letter from the bouncer's hands and folded it neatly before placing it into his pockets once more.

Francois could only nod before opening the door into the pub and saying, "Enjoy your stay then!"

The hooded man nodded before pulling out twelve pieces of gold and discreetly pushing them into the bouncer's pockets. The bouncer only saluted before closing the door behind the hooded man.

**-Fleur de Lis**

The hooded man stood in front of the door for a second, scanning the room, before walking towards one of the unused booths.

Sitting down, he was immediately approached by the barmaid, "What would you like for starters?"

The barmaid winked at him. Studying the barmaid, he could see she was in her short skirt uniform that distinctly resembled the barmaids in Northern Ireland.

He shook that train of thoughts in his head before replying, "Do you have a bottle of Chardonnay?"

"Oui! We do have a crate of them that was delivered last week." Replied a very eager barmaid before continuing, "A bottle of just a glass?"

The hooded man scratched his chin before replying slowly, "How about a bottle. Bring two glasses as well, I am expecting company."

"Tres Bien! Is that all for now?" Asked the barmaid.

The hooded man nodded, dismissing the barmaid. It took less than five minutes before the barmaid came back with the bottle and two glasses. He just shook his head when the maid, once again, tried her best to flirt with him.

Just then, his musings were cut off when man sat down across him and said, "Lord Potter. It is nice of you to contact me. But, why a bar of all places?"

Harry pulled back his hood to reveal his messy black hair and shining green eyes. He reached into his pockets before handing a letter to the man in front of him before saying, "I need someone to deliver this to the Lady Fleur. Discreetly of course."

The man took the letter before replying; "You do know I am risking my life just by being here and talking to an Englishman. A noble no less!"

Harry laughed loudly before replying, "We both know you are much more devious than me, Lord Malfoy! I am sure you left a 'copy' of yourself for others to see and therefore, cannot prove that you were here even if you are seen here."

"Too true, Lord Potter." Replied a smug Lord Malfoy.

There was a tense silence that passed rather quickly. Harry knew that they both do not see eye-to-eye but with Fleur, they at least have a common ground.

"How is you marriage to the Lady Valentinois?" Asked a very curious Harry.

Draco smiled for once before replying, "It is going great! We are expecting our first born soon. Although problems are occurring in the French Court and the nobilities that has increased tensions."

"Napoleon?" Asked a weary Harry.

"Indeed." Replied Draco as he took a sip of his Chardonnay; "He still is holding the King under his Imperious Curse."

"Has he much power in your Court?"

Draco sighed before replying in a low tone, "He was summoned by the King the day before and given a powerful position in the military. Many question this but the hold of his Imperious on the King is strong and he is a mere puppet for him."

"I feared as much." Replied Harry.

Another bout of silence washed over the conversation. Draco was lost in his thoughts while Harry downed another glass of Chardonnay. This time, it was Draco who broke the sound of silence, "When do you plan to see her?"

"As soon as I can." Replied Harry as he poured another glass of his wine.

Draco looked into his eyes before asking once more, "Why not now? Two weeks you have been hiding! She has received news that you have died and has gone into depression and yet you do nothing to calm her?"

"I have no choice!" Snapped Harry as he clenched his fists, "I must do what I intend before going to her! Do you not care for your country?"

"I do, Lord Potter!" Snapped Draco back, "But if she is so important, then you should at least see her soon!"

"I know, Draco, I know." Replied Harry as he scratched his head; "I just don't know how to get pass the security and into her manor.

Draco looked at him briefly before asking, "Do you love her?"

"Do you even need to ask that?" Asked a very irritated Harry, "I am betraying my country just to be with her and yet you ask that question!"

Draco smiled before replying, "I just had to be sure."

Downing the last drops of the wine; Draco stood up and gestured for Harry to follow him.

Exiting the pub, Harry gestured a thanks to Francois, who only nodded, before following the Lord Malfoy into a back alley.

When they reached their destination, Malfor gestured towards the carriage before saying, "I will take you to her tonight. We will be able to bypass any security and see her directly if we use my family's carriage. It symbolizes my status and no one will question the Duke of Valentinois.

"Bloody brilliant!" Exclaimed Harry as he ran his hand across the intricate patterns along the carriage doors.

"Hop in! We have a Duchess to see!"

Harry grinned before replying, "I owe you one Malfoy!"

**-House of Lords**

"The passing of Lord Potter has been a very grievous experience for this House. I ask everyone to stand up and give respect to the young Lord who risked his life for this country." Announced a very grave Lord Speaker.

Every Lord and Lady stood up and prayed for the loss of a very promising Lord. Everyone in the House was wearing black, which was uncommon and only happened when someone of their status died.

After a few minutes, everyone sat down and the session once again began.

"Who is to take Lord Potter's place?" Asked Lord Bones, albeit sadly.

Lord Bones knew the significance of the Lord Potter and had fun when they were debating. The young man had a brilliant mind on his head and it was a big loss for their House to have at this time of war.

"The Longbottom heir would be taking his place while his accounts are being settled." Answered Lord Williamson.

Lord Black stood up and asked while tapping his cane, "How about the Potter ring? It should have already chosen the next Lord."

Lord Howe shook his head before replying, "His ring would not choose the heir. It only happens when there is none or if the current Lord is alive."

Lord Bones looked up and asked, "Could it be a possibility that the Lord Potter is still alive? No one saw him die and his body has not been recovered!"

Mutterings started as everyone started talking of the possibility that the young Lord Potter was still alive.

"Indeed, we can never rule out that he could have possibly survived. Maybe he was washed off into the islands?" Asked Lord Granger.

Lord Williamson sighed, "We have sent people to check those islands near the battle site."

Lord Granger stood once more and asked, "Why not do another sweep? It would not hinder the war if we sent a few merchant ships to check the area once more."

"Lord Granger! We could not risk any more ships. Our loss at Chesapeake has dwindled our ships as it is. We have already sent messages relaying that every merchant ship is to be armed and ready to do battle." Replied the Lord Williamson.

The Lord Granger just sagged in his seat, knowing that he could not fulfill his promised to his daughter.

"How is the King faring of this news?" Asked Lord Howe curiously.

Lord Williamson visibly sagged before replying, "He has recessed into his delirious state once more and has become more volatile since the news of his nephew's death."

"Does he blame himself?" Asked a neutral faced Lord Black.

"Her Majesty Queen Charlotte has reported of him blaming himself of his death and of the banishment of the Lady Fleur instead of keeping her here in England." Answered Lord Williamson.

Lord Black nodded before asking once more, "How of our American Revolutionaries? Are we surrendering since Lord Cornwallis has surrendered himself?"

Everybody went silent as they heard this piece of information. It was a grave news indeed since the ships in the Battle of Chesapeake were supposed to reinforce the men of Lord Cornwallis. Their defeat meant that the Lord Cornwallis and his men would have to surrender or die in a foreign land.

Before anyone could have said anything, a messenger arrived at the doors and bowed before the Lords, saying, "My Lords and Ladies, the Lord Potter has been spotted in the Duchy of Brittany!"

This statement shocked everyone. Silence reigned the room before Lord Williamson stood up and asked, "What did our spies say?"

The messenger fidgeted nervously before replying, "The spies report that the Lord Potter is spying for us against a new enemy rising in France. A General named Napoleon Bonaparte. He is collaborating with other French Lords against this new threat."

Most of the people present sighed in relief that the Lord Potter was alive before Lord Granger stood up amongst his peers and asked his own question, "How were we able to come about of this information?"

"The Lord Malfoy sent a message and proof of this. He is seeking refuge for his wife and child if worse comes to worse and they are not able to stop this Napoleon." Answered the messenger.

Lord Williamson gestured towards the doors and said, "Very well, you may leave."

After the messenger left and the Lords were all settled once more, Lord Howe spoke up, "With this new piece of information, we must decide if we will help Lord Potter or not."

"Indeed." Answered a very eager Lord Williamson, "A vote then! A vote if we should help Lord Potter and if we should harbor the Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Right there and then, the votes were casted out with a majority towards the aid of a certain Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy.

**-Delacour Manor**

The carriage passed by the gates without any suspicion.

Everyone in the manor and outside knew of the close ties of the Delacour and Valentinois family. It was no surprise for a member of the Valentinios to come visit the Lady Delacour.

Harry fidgeted as he tried to fix his coat and tie. He had been given a new set of clothes for this meeting and he was still very uncomfortable with the fabric. But he could never complain, he was visiting his love with the help of a friend who was risking everything for him. Even if the clothes Draco got for him were not to his liking, he would manage.

Arriving at the double doors, Harry quickly hopped off the carriage and swept towards the hallway where he was met by an old maid who told him that the Lady Delacour would be seeing him inside her library.

Harry obliged and was led towards the library that was on the north side of the manor. Draco had refused to be part of this reunion and was currently going back towards his own manor, promising to come for Harry when he called for him.

**-Library**

Harry looked through the books on the shelves and was impressed with the conditions they were in.

Before he could get any further in his investigation of the books, he was stopped by a voice he had not heard and yearned for so long.

"Bonsoir! Who has come from the Valentinios to see me?" Asked a very light and beautiful voice.

Harry smiled before walking towards the woman who had let the glass that she was holding fall to the ground.

"My Fleur! I am keeping my promise." Smiled a very ecstatic Harry as he saw his love once more.

Fleur could not keep her joy inside and ran towards Harry who swung her around while laughing. He then shared a passionate kiss with her before setting her down and asking, "How are you faring, my Fleur?"

Fleur closed her eyes before replying, "The best I have felt since I left you, my Harry! How were you able to come here?"

"It is a long story, my Flower." Replied Harry as he carried Fleur bridal style and started walking towards one of the couches, "Do you really want me to bore you with it?"

"For now, just hold me." Replied Fleur, who still had her eyes closed.

Harry obliged and whispered in her ear, "I will never let you go, my Fleur. You are my heart, my first and last love."

Fleur opened her eye and looked at the pair of emerald eyes before replying lovingly, "And I you, my Harry. And I you."

Harry captured her lips once more, not caring about tomorrow. He knew from this day forth that he would fight for her and would never let her go. God forbid anyone who stood in his way.

**Overview of Major Characters:**

**Lord Harrison Evans Potter: Duke of Clarence**

**Lady Fleur Delacour: Heiress to the Duchy of Brittany**

**Lord Draco Malfoy: Comte de Toulouse, Married to the Duchess of Valentinois**

**Master Neville Longbottom: Confidant and Right-hand man of Lord Harrison Potter**

**King George the Third: King of England, Husband of Queen Charlotte**

**King Louis the Sixteenth: King of France, Husband of Queen Marie**

**Sir Weasley: Knight under Lord Potter**

**Lady Longbottom: Mother of Neville**

**Lord Black, Lord Bones: Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords **

**William Pitt: Prime Minister of England**

**Lord Howe, Lord Williamson: Non-Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords**

**Lady Hermione Granger: First born Magical in the House of Granger**

**The Statue of Secrecy: Still in effect but very light in terms of Magical Use in front of Muggles.**

**A/N: Historical inaccuracies and accuracies are solely for the purpose of this story. Although "most" of the Historical References I am making are true, just not the timeline and the way they are arranged****. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Ten: The Betrayal**

**-Malfoy Manor, France**

Harry sighed as he sank back into the comfortable high-back chair in the Malfoy library.

It had been three weeks since he had been reunited with Fleur and still, he had a feeling that something was amiss. He knew he came here to uncover the emerging Dark Lord Napoleon but he had yet uncover anything that might led to the Frenchman's destruction.

"Any news, Draco?" Asked Harry as he looked towards the former Comte de Toulouse and newly inducted Duke of Valentinois.

Draco Malfoy blew his pipe before replying steadily, "None yet, Harry. My contacts were not able to infiltrate the Bonaparte Manor this week."

Harry sighed at this before asking, "How about on the King?"

"The King, sadly, is losing power." Answered Draco as he uncorked the wine on his table and poured two glasses. "He has lost his popularity amongst the people."

"Sad indeed." Grimaced Harry.

Harry knew of the slowly gaining power of the revolutionaries in France. They had ye to emerge totally and fight against the monarchy head on but they were getting there. The popularity and trust towards the King had dropped significantly and this would be the catalyst of the coming revolution.

Harry took the glass of wine handed to him by the former Comte before asking, "Has the spell on him been lifted yet?"

"It has been lifted for a week already." Replied Draco as he shuffled through the paperwork that was on his desk. "It appears that his memory has been modified."

"Damn! At this rate, I might have to get Fleur to come with me and live in England."

Draco looked at the Duke of Clarence before replying, "I believe that is the safest course of action. The second best would be to leave her in the protection of the Veela tribes."

"The Veela tribes?" Asked Harry before shaking his head. "They would never protect a Duchess. They still cannot let go the scorn they endured at the hands of the Royals a century ago!"

"And yet," Started Draco as he leaned forward. "They have the best warded village in the world! Fleur would be protected there!"

Harry shook his head once more before downing the remaining wine in his glass before replying, "No! That will be the last resort."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Harry tentatively asked, "What of you and your family?"

Draco smiled at the portrait that was hanged on top of the fireplace that depicted him and his wife before replying, "My wife and I with my unborn babe have already made arrangements. Do not fear for our safety when the time comes."

Harry nodded in acceptance before leaning back into his chair. He knew that this would probably the last time he would be able to relax since he needed to infiltrate the Napoleon Manor and if he was successful he would lose contact with the outside world for awhile to protect his identity.

Draco snagged a glance at Harry and smirked. He knew that helping the Lord Potter would be beneficial for him. The war was reaching France and even with the recent victory of the French and Americans against the British, the country still has debts that they owe and these will ultimately lead to the downfall of the monarchy.

Malfoy was about to speak up when a female voice was heard near the doors, "Draco, love, who is still visiting you at this ungodly hour?"

Harry looked towards the door and smiled at the lady before replying, "It is my fault, my Lady Valentinois. Although I am not really sorry."

The Lady Valentinois huffed before replying, "Well then Lord Potter, I guess a visit to the Lady Delacour is in order. We need to discuss your attitude towards ladies. I swear Fleur has not been teaching you manners!"

Draco couldn't help but burst out laughing at the contorted face of Harry when he heard that the Lady Valentinois would be talking to his Fleur about his manners. Malfoy then stood up and walked towards his pregnant wife before kissing her on the cheek and whispering, "I will be with you shortly, my love. Let me just finish entertaining Harry and the guest that has been waiting in the office and then, we can have our fun."

The Lady Valentinois giggled at her husband's antics before replying happily, "I will be waiting in our chambers then, My Lord."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the couple. Their love for each other could be seen clearly through their words and actions. If only his and Fleur's relationship would be this easy then he would not have any problems.

"Harry, I believe we are through?" Asked a smirking Draco.

Harry smiled back before getting up and grabbing his coat. He lokked at the couple and bowed slightly before saying, "Till we see each other again. My Lord and Lady Valentinois."

The Lady Valentinois smiled at the humble gesture of the Lord Potter before replying happily, "Till we see each other then, Lord Potter."

As Harry left, Draco pulled his wife towards his seat, with her sitting on his lap. He looked towards the window and waited until the carriage that held the Duke of Clarence was at a fair distance before ringing a bell.

A maid with a feather duster clutched in her hands walked in and bowed, "What does my Lord and Lady need?"

Draco looked at the maid before replying smoothly, "Bring in our visitor."

The maid bowed low before walking out. Draco only waited a few minuets before his other visitor walked into the library and sat on the couch.

Draco looked at the man before asking, "What is it that you need, Sir Weasley?"

Sir Weasley glanced at the Lord and Lady Valentinois before saying, "The House of Lords has sent me and a contingent of men to grab the Lord Potter and escape. You and your family will have to join us as well since the revolution is set to begin next month. Your and the Lord Potter's safety is of utmost importance."

The Lady Valentinois just nodded before asking, "Are we to bring everything or is there another crew to transport all our belongings?"

"There will be goblins that will be transporting all your goods to the London branch of Gringotts." Replied Sir Weasley as he checked his watch.

Draco saw the action and asked, "In a hurry, Sir Weasley?"

Sir Weasley looked at the Duke before replying, "Yes my Lord. We have had to follow my Lord Potter to accurately time his businesses. I am afraid I might be late for the retrieval."

"Retrieval?" Asked the Lady Valentinois, "He does not know of this operation?"

Sir Weasley shook his head, "He does not, my Lady."

Draco knew this would be a bad situation for them since Harry would definitely fight back if he thought he was being kidnapped. Harry never liked to ask questions first, he was more of a man of action.

"When will the retrieval be?" Asked Draco as he rubbed his wife's growing bump.

"Tomorrow evening, my Lord." Replied Sir Weasley.

Draco thought for a second before remembering a piece of information that he had garnered earlier from the man himself. He knew Harry did not yet want to leave but for the sake of his family, he had to help these British soldiers in recovering their Duke.

"I might be able to help you in this matter." Started Draco as he pulled out a piece of folder from the pile of documents on his table.

Sir Weasley grabbed the folder before taking a glance. He nodded before replying, "You had him surveillanced?"

"Oui." Replied Draco curtly. "I have to spy on him to leak information to your House of Lords."

Sir Weasley leafed through the report and said, "Tomorrow, he has a date with the Lady Delacour near the pier. It would be the best moment to grab him since our ship is docked in the same harbor!"

"Then do so at your own risk!" Answered Draco as he got up from his seat and escorted the Sir Weasley out the office. "Just be ready to transport my family tomorrow as well!"

Sir Weasley nodded in agreement before replying, "You will be escorted tomorrow afternoon, just before the Duke of Clarence."

"Very well! Good luck then." Replied Draco as Sir Weasley got on his carriage.

Sir Weasley just nodded and waved a goodbye before his carriage started moving towards the gates.

Draco watched as the carriage fell out of sight before sighing loudly, "I hope I did the right thing."

"You betrayed the Lord Potter by leaking information to the House of Lords of his dealings." Started the Lady Valentinois before engulfing her husband in an embrace, "And you did for you wife and unborn child's safety. I am sure he will forgive you in time when he finds out."

Draco could only nod before being escorted back into the manor by his wife. He knew he was doing the right thing, but for who?

**-Bay**

Fleru clutched Harry's hand tightly as they walked by the bayside in the shadow of the moon.

They had enjoyed a great dinner by candlelight in the heart of Paris before apparating onto the bayside to enjoy a romantic walk. It was their ritual since Harry had revealed himself to Fleur and they both enjoyed it. Although being followed by a contingent of the best knights at the orders of the King was annoying, at least they haven't found out Harry's identity. They believed he was of Valentinois blood since he used their carriage.

Harry glanced back at the contingent of men that was shadowing them before he sighed, "Won't they ever leave us alone?"

Fleur laughed at the Duke of Clarence's statement before replying, "They are here to keep us safe! Especially now since times are starting to become much more volatile."

"Indeed." Harry nodded as he glanced towards the ocean. "What are we, Fleur?"

Fleur looked at him questioningly before replying, "We are humans! Magicals! Are you going mad, my Harry?"

Harry laughed out loud at that statement, which was followed by Fleur's giggles before asking once more, "Not that Fleur! I was pertaining to our relationship!"

Fleur fell silent for a few seconds before replying slowly, "You are courting me, and I accept your courting. So we must be in the courtship stage of our relationship!"

"We are, aren't we?" Replied Harry as he stopped at one of the few railings and leaned onto it while staring at the moon.

Fleur stopped as well and hugged Harry as she joined him. She could always feel the turmoil in Harry and it has been at its peak since last week. She knew something was bothering him and yet, he keeps it bottled up.

"Harry, tell me what is bothering you." Started Fleur as she rubbed Harry's side for comfort.

Harry grabbed Fleur's hand before looking at her straight in the eye and asking, "Do you really want to know, my Flower?"

Fleur was taken aback from the sudden question before realizing her mistake and nodding, "Tell me. Maybe I can help you, my Harry."

Harry smiled at her gesture of love for him before kneeling down and pulling out a ring box.

Fleur knew what was happening, and yet could only smiled happily and tear up. She had been waiting for this to happen for a while now and here it was, happening at the least expected moment.

Harry held the box, which contained a silver banded ring with a piece of pink diamond in the middle. He never rehearsed his lines but he knew whatever he says tonight would be from his heart directly, which was much more 'right' in his mind.

"Fleur Delacour, my love, my life. You have been there when I thought that I would never find true love in this lonesome life of mine. You waited for me when my god-forsaken country pulled us apart. You accepted me back when I came for you even when most would just have forgotten. All those you did for me and I know I do not deserve your love but would you make this poor soul happy by accepting him as your husband-to-be?" Asked Harry as he presented the ring in front of Fleur.

Fleur could only nod repeatedly as her tears overflowed due to her joy. Joy of actually witnessing her love proposing to her. She almost forgot to answer but quickly rectified that by whispering, "Yes."

Harry smiled and slipped the ring into her ring finger. Fleur pulled Harry up from his kneeling position before kissing him lovingly.

Harry could only smile at the action of his Flower before pulling away from the kiss and placing his forehead on hers. He could see her tears still flowing and could only smile and wipe the wetness away.

He was about to say something when shouts were heard from the contingent of soldiers that was following them.

Instinct took control of harry as he pulled Fleur and placed her behind him. He pulled out his wand and casted 'Lumos' to widen his visibility range. He glanced towards the contingent of soldiers and saw them being pushed back by an unknown number of enemy.

Fleur was about to yell for Harry to apparate them out when she was pushed back by a spell.

Harry saw the spell hit Fleur and was too shocked that he was not able to block it. He whipped his wand in a circular motion before whispering, "Aguamenti."

Water started to come out of his wand and flood the floor before freezing due to the temperature. The ice would stop any of the assailants in surprising him since he could not apparate out due to wards being placed.

Fleur sighed in relief when Harry turned towards her and pulled her up from her position. She was about to thank him and give him a kiss before she saw a small group of the enemy breaking their contingent's line. She shouted for Harry to turn around but was too late. The leader had already casted a binding spell towards Harry and Fleur, which binded them separately.

Harry struggled hard but he knew it was of no use. He could only hope that he would be able to reach his wand to try cutting the ropes.

Fleur saw the men that casted 'Incarcerous' on them slip on the ice that Harry made but she knew that was not enough. The leader got up steadily before hoisting Harry onto his shoulders and running towards the boat.

Harry felt himself being hoisted and carried away from Fleur. He could only yell from his shock, "FLEUR! FLEUR! LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

The men looked at him in shock before saying, "My Lord Potter, we are here to extract you with orders from the House of Lords. I assure you that you are safe."

Harry growled before snapping at them, "THEN I ORDER YOU AS A MEMBER OF THE HOUSE OF LORDS TO RELEASE ME! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!"

The men just ignored him once more and continued running towards a ship that was docked nearby.

Fleur watched as her fiancé was carried away from her. She could do nothing but shout back, "MY HARRY! COME BACK! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARDS!"

Harry started to tear up from his fiancé's shouts before replying back, "WAIT FOR ME, MY FLEUR! WE WILL BE UNITED AGAIN SOON! I PROMISE!"

Fleur heard his screams and replied back screaming, "I WILL WAIT FOR YOU EVEN BEYOND DEATH, MY HARRY!"

"AND I YOU, MY LOVE. AND I YOU!" Harry replied before the captain of the boat knocked him out. They needed to escape stealthily and the Duke screaming was not feasible in their plan. They had already wasted time with the encounter with the contingent that was shadowing Fleur and Harry; any more time wasted would be devastating to their plan.

Fleur watched as the boat that Harry was abducted on sailed farther and farther away. The contingent that was shadowing them ran towards her form and formed a defensive line in accordance to their oaths to protect her with their lives. The men that were with the group that abducted her Harry had immediately hopped on board another vessel and started sailing away. Her love had been separated from her once again. She could only hope that Harry would be able to come for her once more. She would wait for him. Even beyond death. She will wait for him.

**Overview of Major Characters:**

**Lord Harrison Evans Potter: Duke of Clarence**

**Lady Fleur Delacour: Heiress to the Duchy of Brittany**

**Lord Draco Malfoy: Comte de Toulouse, Married to the Duchess of Valentinois**

**Master Neville Longbottom: Confidant and Right-hand man of Lord Harrison Potter**

**King George the Third: King of England, Husband of Queen Charlotte**

**King Louis the Sixteenth: King of France, Husband of Queen Marie**

**Sir Weasley: Knight under Lord Potter**

**Lady Longbottom: Mother of Neville**

**Lord Black, Lord Bones: Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords **

**William Pitt: Prime Minister of England**

**Lord Howe, Lord Williamson: Non-Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords**

**Lady Hermione Granger: First born Magical in the House of Granger**

**The Statue of Secrecy: Still in effect but very light in terms of Magical Use in front of Muggles.**

**A/N: Historical inaccuracies and accuracies are solely for the purpose of this story. Although "most" of the Historical References I am making are true, just not the timeline and the way they are arranged****. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Chapter Eleven: Forever and Always**

**-House of Lords**

Harry averted his eyes from the Lord Speaker before huffing loudly and taking his usual seat.

It had been three months since he had been 'rescued' and he could still feel the rage inside him that wanted to tear every Lord and Lady in this chamber to pieces.

He was about to sleep this meeting off before his uncle, the King, came into the chamber and made everybody bow low towards him. Harry saw this and bowed, albeit not too much since his respect for the man had dwindled.

King George the Third looked around and saw his nephew before his eyes hardened. He had an ultimatum to drop today and even if it involved his nephew, he would not budge. He needed to do this; it was for the betterment of the country.

The Lord Speaker, Lord Williamson, announced, "You Majesty, what brings you and your entourage here today in this humble meeting of your Lords and Ladies?"

The King looked at the Lord Speaker sternly before replying, "I need the Duke of Clarence, Lord Bones and Lord Black later for a meeting of utmost importance. For now, I am here to observe."

"You are most welcome then, Your Majesty." Replied the Lord Speaker before banging his gavel, which signified the start of the said meeting.

The Lord Bones stood up from his stupor and said, "We need to discuss the turmoil that is brewing in France."

Mutterings started as Harry perked up in interest. It had been a while since he had been forcefully evicted from his position in France and today would be the first day that the issue would be raised by this House. He knew he would be called up soon due to his involvement but he was ready.

"We have heard of a certain Frenchman, a man named Napoleon Bonaparte is starting a coup d'état against the monarchy." Started the Lord Bones as he gestured towards the map in the middle of the room.

Lord Black took this stance into the matter and said, "What of it? We let the French weaken themselves and then take their land as ours with little force of resistance from them!"

Agreements rang throughout the room as they contemplated on the situation. Yes, it would be a very viable solution to just let them fight it out and swoop in when they are weakest and take the lands that so rightfully wanted.

"But," Spoke up Lord Howe as he propped himself up from his seat; "We still need to help our allies. They say this Napoleon has a grand vision of conquering the whole of Europe!"

Lord Black shook in anger before bursting out, "NONESENSE! This Frenchman would never have the capability to even breakthrough our forces!"

"Hmph!" Harry laughed as he tried to control himself.

King George the Third saw this and heard his muffled laugh before angrily rounding on his nephew and asking, "What is funny in this matter, Lord Potter? Do you think that our military will easily fall against this Bonaparte upstart?"

Harry glared at his uncle before replying, "We have been beaten by the Americans only recently. We do not have enough manpower and the resources to fight this enemy full on. We know that he has…special abilities of sorts."

Not everyone in the court heard the last part, only Lord Black, Bones and the King heard that and frowned. They knew that the Bonaparte family is one of the most prominent magical users in France and for one of their members to do this unlawful act was a danger to everyone in Europe. The Bonaparte family practiced magic in most unusual patterns, much darker than the Blacks.

"We need more information in this matter." Said Lord Howe as he gestured towards the door. "I suggest we bring in our informant."

Harry looked up at this and thought for a moment. He knew he was the only informant and yet, Lord Howe was gesturing at the door, as if another informant was standing outside the double doors.

"Who is this informant, Lord Howe?" Asked Harry curiously as he straightened up from his seat. "I was not aware that you had any other informants other than me in this matter."

Lord Howe glanced towards the young man before replying, "Do not presume that this council is only dependent on you, Lord Potter. We do have our sources outside."

Harry nodded before gesturing for the man to be brought in.

Lord Howe stood up and said in a loud voice, "Please bring in Lord Malfoy in."

Harry gasped in shock and watched slowly as his confidant was brought in. Draco had changed since he last saw him, gone was the French styled suits he wore. Now, he was sporting British suits with a matching bowtie. He still had his cane, which had the symbol of a snake on it.

Draco swept along the aisle and bowed towards the King and announced, "You Majesty, thank you for the protection that you have graciously agreed to bestow upon me, my wife and unborn child."

King George the Third only nodded before the House was filled with a loud shout coming from a certain Lord Potter.

"DRACO! IT WAS YOU WHO BETRAYED MY LOVE AND I! HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Harry as he tried to pounce on the unsuspecting Lord Malfoy.

The other Lords beside Harry quickly caught him and restrained him from beating the Lord Malfoy before the Lord Speaker spoke up loudly, "Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy was only following orders from this House. It was not his fault for exposing your location."

Harry seethed from his position and yelled, "I TRUSTED YOU! WHY DID YOU DO IT? MONEY? POWER? YOU JUDAS!"

Draco swept towards the restrained Lord Potter before looking at him straight in the eye and saying, "Did you think that I would really help you? The person who stole from me the love of the Lady Delacour, the Jewel of France? Did you really think that I would help you willingly? I did this for my family, who you so graciously bestowed upon me due to your courting of the Lady Delacour!"

Draco stood up from his position before whispering silently so that only Harry could hear him, "Remember this, Potter. Only a fool would help another fool."

Harry struggled from his bonds before shouting, "I CURSE YOU MALFOY! YOU ARE NOW AN ENEMY OF HOUSE POTTER! EVERY POTTER WILL KNOW OF THE TREACHERY YOU HAVE DONE TOWARDS MY FAMILY!"

Draco only shrugged the threat before looking around the room and asking, "What does the council need of me today?"

Lord Howe stood up from his stupor before asking, "What do you know of this Napoleon Bonaparte?"

Draco thought for a second before replying, "I know only what you already know. He is from a prominent family, albeit not too prominent in terms of their social standing. He is a very aspiring man who would not hesitate in conquering the whole of Europe if given a chance."

Everyone visibly sighed as they heard the most devastating news that they were not expecting. If the Lord Malfoy did not know anything else then they were blind and deaf of the situation for now in France.

Harry calmed down for a second before sitting down once more in his seat. He would sit here because it was his duty but this House had lost the respect he had held for it.

**-Outside the House of Lords**

Harry leaned on the post that was located outside the House of Lords.

He had been called to wait for the king, alongside the Lord Bones, Black and now, the Lord Malfoy as well.

Lord Black looked at his peers before asking, "Do any of you know what this supposed meeting is all about?"

Lord Bones shook his head as the Lord Malfoy only looked at the floor in grimace. Draco knew this was bad but he had to endure, if only for his wife and unborn child. He would do anything for his family, albeit he never wanted to marry the Lady Valentinois. He learned to love her through time and now this child only solidified his feelings for her.

Harry only sighed before whispering to himself, "I hope this ends quickly."

Lord Bones heard the thought before asking, "What needs your attention that you want to get back into your abode in a hurry, Lord Potter."

Harry only glared at him before spitting, "I need to arrange my marriage before I get paired up with another woman."

Lord Black was taken aback from this before he got into the conversation, "I believe that any other man would be jumping for joy in your position. I seem to remember a lot of the unattached women have had their sights set on you!"

"Well, I do not have my eyes set on them!" Harry replied quickly. "I only have eyes for one lady."

Lord Black sighed before replying, "Do not think about her anymore. The barricade that the French have set up around their coast has made it nearly impossible for any infiltration to happen."

Draco heard this before putting in his own thoughts, "Do not fear, Lord Potter. Last I heard, the Lady Delacour is safe within the Veela tribe village."

"No thanks to you!" Spat Harry as he tried to regain control of his emotions. It would not do well for him cause another bout of accidental magic, and in public no less. No, it was best for him to stay calm.

King George the Third walked out of the House of Lords with a contingent of his best men when he saw the forms of his Lords. He knew that he had to do this for the safety of his country and he had to do it now.

"My Lords. Come." Announced the King as his Lords bowed before him. He gestured for them to stand before continuing. "I have grave news. The news of the rising Dark Lord has triggered a certain fear in the hearts of the monarchs around Europe."

Everybody listened carefully before Lord Black said, "We would never betray you, My King!"

King George held up his hand for silence before continuing, "I know you wouldn't but what about your children? Or your grandchildren? No, this has been in effect since last night by every monarch in Europe. All magical Lord or anyone with magical blood who has status in our society will now be stripped of their titles and power to secure our safety and the safety of all people."

This was met with stunned silence as the King looked at the four before him before he continued, "You will be escorted by my guards towards your homes, everything of value will be collected and you will be expelled from the manor. This is a decree that every European country has imposed."

Harry stared shockingly at his uncle before saying. "Is this truly happening, uncle? You would forsake your men, your nephew, just to sate the wants of your fellow Kings and Queens around the continent?"

King George nodded gravely before replying, "I must, nephew. To avoid another great war, I must do this."

King George snapped his fingers and every soldier behind him surrounded the three Lords and shackled them. They then started escorting them towards the street that led towards their respective manors.

King George watched the men take his nephew and Lords before sighing, "This is for the best."

**-Street**

Harry looked at his fellow Lords before nodding.

He knew that this might come since they had already caught word of this happening all around Europe. Lord Bones had made a plan if this happened and now was the time to put it into action.

Lord Black nodded and Lord Bones looked at his direction, already knowing what that motion meant. He glanced towards Lord Potter, receiving the same nod.

Harry, seeing the signal, flicked his wand from his sleeve and casted a wide area stunning spell which caught all the guards and the civilians that were watching them.

Harry then casted 'Alohamora' on their shackles, successfully freeing his fellow wizards.

Lord Bones looked towards his fellow Lords before saying, "We need to hide! Fidelus charm on our manors would do it!"

Harry nodded before saying, "The goblins did well in hiding Diagon Alley. At least we have a safe haven there."

Lord Black nodded grimly before replying, "This would spell trouble for our kind. We must successfully set up our government soon before our world crumbles due to lack of authority. Anarchy is our bane if we do not set up a structured government."

Harry nodded at this before replying, "Then we meet in two weeks time outside Diagon Alley. Start telling every magical to cast the Fidelus on their houses to keep themselves safe. Also, send your children to Hogwarts. I fear that maybe the only safe haven against these muggles. Tutors of magic will be sent to Hogwarts as well to become teachers. I am sure the influx of children going there would be a handful to their current staff."

Everybody nodded before Harry apparated out of the area. Lord Bones and Black looked towards one another and turned towards the still stunned Lord Malfoy and said, "Best be on your way, Lord Malfoy. As you have heard, cast the Fidelus on the manor that our former King gave you. We will meet you outside Diagon Alley in two weeks time."

When both Bones and Black received the nod from the young Lord Malfoy, they apparated away to their family to start casting the spell that would ultimately save them from destruction.

Draco sighed and cursed. He thought that life here would be better but it turns out, him and his family still needed to go into hiding. Sighing once more, he knew he could do nothing of it right now and apparated away. He needed to protect his family, whatever the cost.

**-Potter Manor**

Harry quickly strode into the manor and started casting the Fidelus. Everyone in the manor was of magical blood so he would be protecting everybody.

After the spell had been casted and him being the secret keeper, he turned and faced his staff and announced, "I have secured the manor and the whole village in a spell which will ultimately hide us from the King and his men. Go to your homes and live life as you wanted. You are now released from servitude from the House Potter."

Everyone stared in shock before leaving. On the way out, they each gave Harry a shake or a hug before exiting the manor and living the free life they deserved.

After everyone had gone out, Harry looked towards the Lady Longbottom and her son. He gestured them both forwards before saying, "I have purchased a manor for your family in the outskirts of town. Use it as your home. You both deserve it!"

Lady Longbottom only cried and crushed Harry in a huge hug before saying, "Thank you, Lord Potter. We will be forever in you gratitude."

Harry nodded before giving Neville a brief nod. Neville then got his mother and started towards the door. But before he could exit, he called back, "Anytime you need me or my family, My Lord. We will be there. House Longbottom will always be loyal to House Potter. Even until death."

Harry nodded before gesturing him to hurry up. Neville smiled at his friend's gestures before saluting one last time. Harry smiled at that before walking towards his study and sighing, today was a grave day for every magical being in Europe. He could only hope that someday, he might be able to reverse this situation and be one with his Flower once more.

His flower. He got up and stared at the portrait that he had of them together before stroking her image and whispering, "Even beyond death, My Love. I will wait for you. I will fight for you. Even beyond death, I will love you."

**Overview of Major Characters:**

**Lord Harrison Evans Potter: Duke of Clarence**

**Lady Fleur Delacour: Heiress to the Duchy of Brittany**

**Lord Draco Malfoy: Comte de Toulouse Duke of Valentinois, Married to the Duchess of Valentinois**

**Master Neville Longbottom: Confidant and Right-hand man of Lord Harrison Potter**

**King George the Third: King of England, Husband of Queen Charlotte**

**King Louis the Sixteenth: King of France, Husband of Queen Marie**

**Sir Weasley: Knight under Lord Potter**

**Lady Longbottom: Mother of Neville**

**Lord Black, Lord Bones: Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords **

**William Pitt: Prime Minister of England**

**Lord Howe, Lord Williamson: Non-Magical Blooded Lords in the House of Lords**

**Lady Hermione Granger: First born Magical in the House of Granger**

**The Statue of Secrecy: Still in effect but very light in terms of Magical Use in front of Muggles.**

**A/N: Historical inaccuracies and accuracies are solely for the purpose of this story. Although "most" of the Historical References I am making are true, just not the timeline and the way they are arranged****. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter: The Unchained Flower**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the items and such that is not and will never be used by J.K.R.**

**A/N: If it would be possible, could the readers leave responses to my writing? So I would know if I am doing everything right or not. No worries if you guys don't want to though, I don't live by Reviews but I do want to know if I am doing thing right. Thanks!**

**Epilogue**

**-Great Hall**

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you," said Ron.

"It's French," said Hermione, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," said Ron, helping himself to black pudding.

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts' robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep bloodred.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are," said Ron quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

Harry turned towards the voice and was about to tell her that she had better grab it and go before Ron changed his mind when he was stunned for a second.

Fleur looked at the boy's face and could barely speak before she whispered, "My Harry?"

Harry smiled a true smiled before replying, "My Flower!"

Harry got up and hugged Fleur with all his might as he swung her around.

Everyone was staring at them both before mutterings started with questions like 'How did Potter know her' and 'Potter has to teach me his skills in seducing a Veela.'

Harry and Fleur ignored all the nasty comments and were only concentrated with their lost partner. Nobody noticed a silver banded ring with a pink diamond appearing on the ring finger of Fleur as she stroked Harry's cheek

Fleur looked into Harry's eyes and said, "I have waited for you, even beyond death my love."

"And I you, my Flower. And I you." Replied Harry before placing his forehead together with her and sharing their first kiss since they were separated a long long time ago.

Fleur smiled her true smile and whispered, "Promise never to leave me again."

Harry looked into her baby blue eyes before replying lovingly, "Never in a million years, my love. We have suffered enough. This time, we will traverse this life together."

Fleur nodded before snuggling deeply into Harry's neck. Nobody else mattered now. Nobody else except her and him. Together at last.

Together at last.

**A/N: Ending! Thanks for reading this story and truth be told, this story was written to be like a stage play! Weird eh? Also, if anybody noticed, this story actually gave a history as to how and why the Wizarding World in the Harry Potter Books was like it was. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and R&R! :D**


End file.
